New love arc
by Yuukigoodluck
Summary: Hi everyone, i always tought that gintama left Hijikata Toshiro i little alone with out Mitsuba. I want to fix that. Kisses.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, i always tought that gintama left Hijikata Toshiro i little alone with out Mitsuba. I want to fix that. Kisses._

* * *

It was a hot summer day or a warm spring day? She look for the control remote and turn on the television

I hope the weather girl gets it right - she said out loud - what i am saying, she always does. Gin-chan was right, she is cute.

What should a wear for a hot summer day? she ask the women that were helping her get ready

Why you even ask? said the old women combing her hair - Even if you are only going to see that ronin friend of yours you are representing the Katsu family and you have to drees like one

Come on onibaba, no one will care if I go to the kabuki district to see my friends - yell the girl

No one would care? Everyone will care and people will talk about it for weeks. can you imagine? "_The heiress of the Katsu family was seeing in kabuki with a ronin"_

Don`t say it like that, is not like there are real samurais anymore - said the girl - suddlenly her face look sad and dark, she was thinking about the amanto war, in her parents and friends. All gone, all dead.

Cheer up Yuki-sama whisper one of her helpers - we are all ready finish and you can go with your friends.

The carriage is ready too, hurry up Yu-chan said the old woman

A wide smile was draw in the girl face and she walk out of her room. She took a look in the mirror, she was not a girl, she was a young women maybe a lady and perhaps and heiress.

Her long black hair was comb in a bum and she was wearing a blue and yellow yukata, her family colors. She defintly was not a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so nervous - Yuki keeps thinking - what would happened if he doesn`t like me anymore or he was forced to receive me

Yuki Katsu was the heiress of the Katsu clan, a rich family that get all that power and money by killing. Her family were all bounty hunters. All of them, including her. Her training finish weeks ago and she was allowed to return to her family or what was left of it. Her parents were killed during the great purge; that was when she met shouyou sensei and his students.

-FLASH BACK-

A lonely girl crying under a tree, a rainy day and lots of corpses. She didn`t know what to do, everyone on the village was dead. There were no one to help her. All she could do was hide in the forest, she knew a little about hunting birds and rabbits, maybe that will be enough for a while.

There were amantos in the forest, why are they chasing her? she is just a girl, there is no need to kill her. She keeps running and running until she gets to the river. Why is the river so wild? she won´t be able to cross it. The amantos are getting closer and closer, if they want to kill her or eat her this is their chance, she can´t run anymore.

All she can see is red and white. Red and white all over her eyes. There are not threes or rocks not even the river is there. Everything is red and white. Is she dead? she doesn`t think so. She is still hungry and cold.

Are you ok? ask the white man - don`t be scared, i won`t hurt you

What happened shouyou sensei? ask a child voice

are hurt girl? ask another

are you? a third vioce

Don`t scare her- says the men - amanto were chasing her, she is still in shock

That right, she was been chased. That is when she realize there are two amanto bodies lying near the river. There is no more red and white, only black

-END OF FLASHBACK-


	3. Chapter 3

Why do i have to think such horribles things? my make up will be ruin by the time i see Gin-chan - Yuki was talking alone again - maybe i shouldn`t call him Gin-chan, i should call him Gintoki-san.

Gin-chan was to friendly, she was not sure if they were even friends anymore. They separated so long ago. But she never knew who abandoned who, that was the worst part.

Yuki-sama we have arrived said the servant

Well then, arigato- respond Yuki trying to sound calm

I will help you get out the carriage - said other servant

Arigato respond Yuki again

The door was opened and she took the hand that was waiting for her

Arigato she said one more time. The hand was still grabbing her. It is okey servant you can let go Yuki respond

I am not a servant said a familiar voice. she couldn`t believe it.

what is wrong with you? now that you are a pampered and spoiled bafuku brat everyone look like servant to you

she was freeze, she couldn`t move, all those etiquette classes were suddlenly gone, she couldn´t remember a thing.

Onii-chan was all she could said before crying in the chest of her silver haired friend.


	4. Chapter 4

-Inside the yorouza-

can you stop crying? it is annoying said Gintoki picking his nose

I am sorry onni chan respond Yuki

I will go make some tea but really stop it yell gintoki from the kitchen

Onii chan scared off the servants Yuki tought now we can be alone. But i should be alone with a man in his house, uncle is going to kill me and... and... what are onii chan and going to talk, we don`t know each other anymore and... and... I just realize that there are two shadows behind the door.

shin-chan i think she saw us said a girl`s voice

yes, she probably did respond a boy`s voice

what are you two brats doing here? now it was her onii chan talking

didn`t i tould you i was expecting company and a wanted you out

ohh gin-chan the redhaired girl said with a lazy voice "a prostitue so expensive must have a place of her own, why do you have to bring her here" she added

Yuki eyes were big as plates and her face was all red

kagura chan! screm the megane boy next to her "you can said things like that, it is obvios that she is a very important client"

neither of that - finally gin chan was talking- she is not a prostitute nor a client. She is my younger sister so keep your cheap mounth close. both of you.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? yelled the kids next to Gin-chan


	5. Chapter 5

I see, you are note really brother and sister - said shinpachi calmly drinkin some tea

Yes that is right, but for what i can see with you three, what is important is not blood - respond Yuki smiling at Shinpachi

You are right Yuki-sama

Please don`t, it isn`t necesary for us to be so formal. Any friend of my Onii chan is my friend.

In that case said Kagura maybe onee chan could give me some pocket money

shut up - yelled Gin-san - don´t ask money like that

he is right kagura-chan added shinpachi

yes, yes knocked Gin - you need to ask money opening your eyes wide, try to look kawaii

that is not right etheir, you baka - yelled shin chan once more

the yorouza three turn around to look to their guest. Yuki was laughing, really hard, all kabuki district could hear her

i see you still laugh like a pig - said Gin

don`t said that oniichan - respond Yuki covering her mounth - i was so nervous coming here, now i realize that not much has changed. you are a still a low live no one.

how can she say that with a smile on her face - thought shin chan

you almost fool me too- said gintoki- that stupid clothes and that hairdo, but if you laugh like a pig you are Yu-chan

i think i am - said Yu chan with a soft laugh

OI MINNA - SAID GIN SAN - MAKE THAT A LESSON TO EVERYONE AT HOME. YOUR REAL FRIENDS WILL ALWAYS LAUGH LIKE A PIG

I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT - YELLED YUKI

OK THEN, IN THAT CASE THE LESSON IS "REAL FRIENDS DON`T MIND THE TIME OR DISTANCE, THEY WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU AND WILL LAUGH LIKE PIGS"

WHAT DID I JUST SAID? - YELLED YUKI EVEN LOUDLY - I WILL KILL YOU

so they are friends? ask kagura to shinpachi

didn`t you hear? they are family, just like we are said shipachi

no megane cherry boy is my family

shinpachi just smile and sigh


	6. Chapter 6

you are finally home - a deep man voice said from the dark

yes, uncle - yuki respond

i hope you are not tired, there is job for you

a job? already?

well, what can i said the talent of katsu women is well knowed and the bafuku wants to see how valuable you are

i won`t dissapoint you uncle

you better not. All that time and money we spend on you. It`s time for payback Yu-chan

* * *

The mission looks simple but if this is a test there must some tricks. All i can do is to try my best. Is a killing job, that is much easy that carrying someone around.

Edo does look beatiful from up here - Yuki keeps thinking - this building is almost as tall and my vision is perfect. I only wish there weren`t two shusengumi officers on the building to my left.

it would be so easy with a sniper gun but uncle insist that i must used my mother sword. If wouldn`t be a test without an obstacle and it wouldn`t be so fun without those black uniform officers.

* * *

Oi sougo did you see something? ask a deep voice

nothing yet, the target is still eating

fuck, I wish I could call it for the night - the lighter went on and hijikata face was lightened for a second

I know plus being stuck with an idiot make it worse - whispered sougo

ah? did you say something? ask hijikata

no, vice-comander responded sougo

* * *

in a few minute the courtesan the target asked for will arrive, i will sneak in with them, i will them all.

but first i need to get those oficcer down. i can`t fake a crime, it is obvios that they are on a mission and they won`t move.

I know, a smoke bomb and if i am going to use my mother sword I should use her mask too.

Yuki smirked, her plan was perfect.

* * *

hijikata san the courtesans are arriving - screamed the younger oficcer

i see, they will have a long night and so do we - said hijikata san snapping his tongue

oi look - said a very interested sougo - one is wearing a neko mask, this guys sure are kinkys

why you even bother? - complaneid hijikata - how kinky they are is not relevant to the mission

but look - yell sougo - the one with the mask is wearing a baseball uniform

that is not kinky, that`s just weird - say hijikata taking a look

each person kinkyness can`t be measured - added sougo very sure of what he was saying

knock it off with the kinkyness talk and focus - yelled hijikata

but hijika...

knock it off i said

but...

stop it

but...

what? what sougo? how kinky there are now?

it`s not that

then what?

a bomb - added sougo taking a look behind hijikata

what do you mean a...

the officer couldn`t stop their conversation, there were smok all over the place

who was it? yelled hijikata

it came from the building - responded sougo

those bastards - yelled hijikata - fast sougo, we need to get moving

to the other biulding? asked sougo

yes, and we better find the person that did this - reply hijikata


	7. Chapter 7

In the biulding - The Sakura Hotel

The room was full with shusengumi officers. The body of Sho the Amanto was lying in the middle of the room. All the other amantos that were with him were dead too. The courtesans did know who did this.

It was just a second, i couldn`t see anything - say one

are we under arrest - added another

what do the women say? ask sougo to yamazaki

they all say they didn`t see anything and they want to leave

don`t let them - ordered sougo

yes, captain - was all yamazaki could answer

* * *

anything new? asked hijikata with his radio

nothing new but everything is too suspiciuos - say sougo lowering his voice

what do you mean suspiciuos? - hijikata was starting to worry. The bomb and the murder were conected.

there were three courtesans but i can`t find neko girl - reply sougo

i see, she must be the one that throw the bomb and probably the one that kill the amanto - whispered hijikata

or at least know who the killer is- added sougo

i will look for her

are you sure hijikata?

yes

* * *

There are three ways to leave the hotel with out been noticed. the main door is blocked and no one saw a woman leaving trough the service door. The only exit left is the parking lot.

Sougo ask some to look for the tapes of the parking lot camera - ordered hijikata with his radio

yes - was only that sougo respond

What is that? Hijikata wonder - is it paint o oil?. It`s blood. The killer got hurted and with this amount of blood he can`t get very far

Hijikata started to follow the blood trail

Behind that car - Hijikata was shocked to find the killer so quicly - you were under my nose whispered with a grimm voice

Ready to take a men down with one hit he stop.

It the missing courtesan - not my killer but it will work hijikata tough

* * *

that uniform, fuck me - curse Yuki - i need to get up

well well, look what the cat drag in - a sarcastic voice was talking to her

don`t worry about what the cat drag in, because i will drag you out - reply Yuki trying to stab the shinsengumi man

hahaha don`t me laugh and surrender - added hijikata

you don`t make me laugh bafuku inu, damn it - scream Yuki with some pain in her voice

sougo the killer is in the parkig lot, come quicly - the man was talkig with his radio

such a big men can kill a woman? - said Yuki mocking

don`t worry I can kill you but i need you alive - reply hijikata putting a cigarrete in his mouth

you are right, there is no need to worry, your inu friends are here - said in a low voice Yuki

Just when the officer were going to her direction Yuki dodge them and hurt most of them. There weren`t that many. luckily she was wearing her mask. if she was fast enough she might kill some of them.

you won`t get away - a boy with light blond hair try to atacked her but he missed

sougo yo baka, don`t kill her - screamed the other officer

come one, it is obvios she is the killer - reply the boy

it was her chance. Yuki hit the boy in the head and he fainted. He was a boy, she couldn`t hurt him

It`s only you and me inu - Yuki said more confident

That was it. One stab, that was all she needed to get away. How many men she stabbed before? Just one more stab

* * *

the duel come to an end. She might be the killer but she was worth more alive. One right hit and she fainted, she lost so much blood after all, and just like that fainted. Just like sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

what the hell happened? fuck, fuck, fuck. Where i am? - Yuki started cursing again

she touched her face concerned, her mask was gone and so her sword

i fucked up big time now - keep thinking Yuki - maybe if a tell them who am i they let me go. But i tell them they probably tell my uncle and that is even worst.

i see you are up - that voice, that awful voice again

where are bastard? - Yuki yelled - that when she realized the huge mirror that was separating her and the voice

I am Hijikata Toshiro, second in commander of the Shinsengumi. Introduce yourself

go to hell bafuku inu - reply Yuki

i don`t have all they and i am running out of cigarretes so i will ask you again. What is your name?

great they don`t recogize me - tought Yuki - If it so important to you, my name is Yu

ok then - reply hijikata - tell me what happened

isn`t it obvios hijiBAKA - reply Yuki

well, not enterily - said hijikata - wait, you just call me hijibaka?

if you need to ask maybe you are hijiBAKA - laugh Yuki

Hijibaka san what are we going to do with the girl? asked sougo

don`t call me hijibaka you baka - yelled hijikata

ok, again, tell me what happened? - ask hijikata impatiently

ok, again, it is obvious - reply Yuki - I kill the amantos but before you cheer up let me tale you i am a bounty hunter and those amanto`s head had a price. So pay me, NOW!

she has a point - kondo san entered the room

what do you mean point? asked hijikata

the amantos she killed had a price, we are not the only ones that look for goos guys.

hijikata doubt - never the less she hurt shisengumi officers and was using a sword.

yes, we can keep her because of that and maybe she tell us something more

so you are a bounty hunter? asked sougo

yes i am sougo san - reply Yuki with a smile

have you been all over the universe killing amantos?

hahaha, not yet. My training just finished. This was actually one of my first mission and i guess i fuck it up

it is not your fault, we interrupted you

what do you mean interrupted? - yell a very angry hijikata

yes, you interrupted hijibaka - reply Yuki - if i have to kill someone it`s because the bafuku inu are not making their job. by the way I already explain everything to sougo san, can i leave now?

sougo san? what are you two friends now?

come on hijibaka, her story is pretty solid and she didn`t do anything wrong - said sougo

she almost killed the whole unit - hijikata yelled so loud - i am going to lose it with you too

hey hijibaka, for what i get i can leave but you won`t let me - said Yuki

you got that right, you are not leaving - said hijikata with his grimm voice

in that case - reply Yuki - sougo san covered yourself

what are you doing? - scream hijikata as he dodge the table from the interrogations room

the chair hit kondo san and souga was covering his ears singing a child song.

the mask and the sword were gone but the girl must be in the building. hijikata turned aroud the door was closed.

what the ... - hijikata just realized the huge hole that the interrogation room wall had. The girl jumped from the third floor into the garden of the head quarters.

* * *

any sign of her? asked kondo san

no, not at all - said hijikata

keep looking, i will deal with matsudarai

i am sorry

don`t worry toshi

she ran away from all of us


	9. Chapter 9

he could hear kondo san talking to him but he wasn`t really focus. That girl run away so fast and the shisengumi has been to so many problems because of that

i am right toshi? toshi? - kondo san was expecting an answer - stop thinking about the fugitive he finally added

he is right, hijibaka san, we are a team and we all share the fault - said sougo calmly

hijikata just look to the ground and take a cigarrete out

everyone, even sougo was expecting a better reactions. he was really ashamed.

don`t be like that toshi, i know it is not your kind of thing but remember the summer festival the shogun is organizing. We are guest of honor - said kondo san in order to cheer up hijikata

whatever was the only answers from hijikata

just imagine, good food, good sake and some good girls - added kondo

* * *

why do i have to go? complained yuki - and why i have to wear this kimono?

Yuki sama please -said the old woman- it`s only proper for you to dress properly, it would be a few hours

don`t say it like it was so easy

you even get invitations for your friends as a thanks from the shogun, please, just for a few hours

i guess you are right - sighed Yuki

it`s a party after all and her friends will be there - Yuki tought - maybe it`s too soon to call kagura and shinpachi her friends but during

the time she had to rest after her mission they visited her. now summer was ending and she was back in shape.

i will go to that party - said Yuki - and i going to have a great time.

* * *

leave alone, why are you touching me? yelled kagura

kagura what is wrong? ask Yuki running to her friend bedroom

this women Yu-chan, that`s what wrong - kagura yelled again - i can dress alone

yes i know but it is only because of tradition, come one everyone out - ordered Yuki to her lady companions

but Yuki sama... said one of the women

no buts, i will helped kagura sama replied Yuki

the women left in silent and relieve for not having to deal with kagura anymore

why are they so annoying? complain kagura

because is their job replied Yuki combing kagura hair

they were pulling my hair and talking like hens

i know - said Yuki laughing

it is time for the kimono, kagura chan

wow, i never used a long kimono before

you will so pretty - Yuki smiled once more to kagura

* * *

are you ready? Gin san is getting impatient - said shin chan

can you blame me? we have been waiting for hours for them to get ready - add Gin shaking his legs

yes we are - yelled kagura

kagura you look so pretty and femenine! say shinpachi

ohh, thank you my dear shinpachi replied kagura making a "seductive" woman face

who are calling dear? asked shinpachi, he was used to the characters kagura pull off

for a moment i tought that there were beatiful women in this room - said gintoki - but it is the two of you

gin chan don`t be so mean, i look beatiful - repley kagura doing other "seductive" face

that all the compliments we are getting onii chan? asked Yuki

pretty much - replied gin chan with his dead fish eyes

Yu chan you look great too Yuki chan added shinpachi

thank you shin chan, you looked so handsome in that black kimono said Yuki

i wouldn`t look handsome if it wasn`t for the kimono you bought for me and gin chan said shin chan with a red face. he was calling himself handsome and accepting an expensive gift

it isn`t nothing, you will get so bored at the party that get you kimonos is the last i can do

the carriege Yuki sama announce a servant

time to go - said gin san - there better be good food. kagura do you have the "dog" bag?

gin san you can`t go to a party like that with a leftover bags yelled shinpachi

come on, carry the discussion about the "dog" bag in the carriage yelled kagura

yes, time to go added yuki


	10. Chapter 10

Oi Kondo san, are we guest or servants? asked hijikata lightening a cigarrete

Toshi - kondo was surprised for that comment - why are you saying that?

You know why, all these people think we are just peasants that got lucky - replied hijikata with a low voice

no they don`t - Kondo was a little embarrased - at least not all of them - he started playing with his fingers just like when he was nervous

hijikata didn`t respond

Oi Toshi, come one it`s a party - Kondo start smiling - and if you stop thinking of that girl for a second you may have some fun too

what? - yelled hijikata - i am NOT thinking of anyone

you are not?

no, i am not

ok, take it easy - kondo fake a smile to calm hijikata - The shogun did invite everyone - added kondo to make some small talk and kill the awkard silence

it is because of that girl - added sougo joining the conversation

what does she has to do with this? - yelled hijikata, the vein in his head was back

sougo just opened his eyes wide

So you are not thinking of her? kondo said with a priceless smile

Sougo connect the dots in his mind and start smiling with a smile as priceless as Kondo

i see - said sougo - hijibaka is still thinking of Yu chan - sougo smile once more - i guess she IS the one that got away

cut it out - yelled hijikata - she is the one nothing

sougo had that creppy smile of his. He had just annoyed hijikata but he wanted to ruin his night

who would said that you will forget my sister so soon? added sougo

hijikata face darkened. sougo you bastard - hijikata was out of himself

he turn around to face sougo

Sougo was singing mantras to an improvised altar and pouring some tabasco sauce

Hijikata vein just grow - What kind of altar is this?

a voodoo altar, my sister was a voodoo priest

no she wasn`t and this is not even a picture of her - yelled hijikata - this the shogun`s mother

i am doing my best hijibaka

guys come on - finally the commander was acting like one - sougo return that picture and put the altar away

yes, sir - answered sougo with disdain

as for you toshi - ordered kondo - have fun - kondo start smiling - no more thinking

you should teach me how - whispered hijikata

didn you say something? ask kondo distracted

no, kondo - replied hijikata faking an smile

* * *

it is about time, isn`t it? asked Gin picking his nose

it should be - ansewerd Yuki - please stop the nose picking onni chan

i wasn`t picking my nose - said gin picking his nose

you are doing right now - yelled shinpachi

let him pick his nose - added kagura also picking her nose

she learn that from you, didn`t she? - asked Yuki pretending to be calm

i am her role model - answered Gin

gin san you are Yuki`s escort, please behave - beg shinpachi - you too kagura

i am no one escort - said kagura

yes but it is disgusting - said shin with a plane face

Yuki sama please this way - a servant call

Ai - knocked Yuki - come on Onni chan. i am so nervous

why? - ask gin with his finger in his nose

because is a very important moment in my life and my escort is diggin his nose - respond Yuki

ok, ok - sighed Gin - if it`s so important

it is - Yuki face was serious

ok then - gin smiled - grab tight and smile

Yuki realized how frown her face was. She wasn`t supposed to smile iether. She had to look sumise and educated, most important she didn`t have to fall down the stairs. That is why she choose her Onii chan as her escort, he never let her down and if she trip over he would catch her. He was strong and coordinated, nothing like me - Yuki tough for a moment.

she could hear the people whispering. are they saying nice things? asked Yuki to herself. Of course they will whispered bafuku people always do.

They are smiling - the voice of her oniichan sound low - you should smile too but don`t laugh or you will scare them away

she didn`t want to smile but it was hopeless, Gin`s stupid joke always make her smile. She felt better there were some real smiles between the people and one dark face. She felt his stare, the men with the blue steel eyes was there and he was looking to her. She taking a look around the blonde boy sougo was next to him and so the tan tall man.

bastard - yuki whispered - they follow me here

what`s wrong? - gin whispered

the shisengumi is here

where?

just behind us, don`t look

try to keep it togheter until we get to our sits

yes oniichan. Are armed?

we don`t need to


	11. Chapter 11

Yuki sit near a corner, that way she was more protected. She can fill the stare of the men all across the room

we can take them down - said kagura standing in the table

we can but we are not going to - replied gin

and get off the table kagura - added shinpachi

what are we going to do? - Yuki was already losing her soul

take it easy women- yell gin - grabbin her soul and putting it back to her body

there is not much we can do - said shinpachi - they can`t hurt you here in front of every member of the shogun`s family

you are right shin chan - said Yuki a little more calm

yes, it`s not like they can jumped on the tabble and put a katana trough your body

what...are...we - yuki soul was leaving again

baka, what you think you are doing? - yelled gin - have you been taking my Jump without permission again?

gin san - yelled shin putting Yuki soul back - that`s not important

okasa i know you can be permissive but you have to teach kids to behave - said Gin

otosa don`t yell at me - cry out kagura

you are father and child now? and why i have to be the mother? - yelled shin

because you are always nagging, mothers nag - respond kagura

yes they are and then father come and pampered the kids - added Yuki

now you are on their side - yelled shinpachi to yuki - weren`t you upset a second ago?

yes i was but as long as i stay in the tabble they won`t approach - said yuki

how can you be so sure? wondered gin

it`s just a protocole thing and if they get closer i know they will attack - aswered Yuki

they won`t have the surprise factor - knocked shin

Yuki sama get up - the old woman said

ah? what? - yuki was surprised

get up, you have to greet your uncle`s friend - the woman said in a hurry

and i have to get up? - asked yuki playing fool

don`t be silly, of course you have - the woman was lossing her calm

yes...just...a...second - said Yuki without breath - wait for me otosa just wait okasa i am coming

her soul gin chan - yelled kagura - it is going away

no it is not - yelled gin fighting Yuki soul into her body

Oh my, what are we going to do now? sigh shinpachi


	12. Chapter 12

could... it...be... - hijikata soul was leaving him

toshi calm down - yelled kondo - sougo help

i am helping - said sougo annoyed - _let the soul of hijibaka burn in hell and don`t let him get back _

sougo help - scream kondo san - toshi soul is gettin away

what you want me to do? - said sougo - he is just...

sougo saw the reason why his vice commander soul was leaving them. The girl, but it wasn`t just a girl, it was the Katsu girl and she wasn`t alone, she was with his danna, china and megane. If they wanted to get her it wasn`t the right time.

sougo help - cry kondo - help me

sougo jumped and kicked hijikata soul into his back.

there - said sougo - i fix it

arigato sougo - smiled kondo

baka, what are you doing? - yelled hijikata

i was helping you - replied sougo with a fake smile - don`t loose just because you saw a pretty girl

i didn`t lose shit - yelled hijikata

* * *

he was right, the bounty hunter and the Katsu girl were the same person. if he ever wanted to get even it was going to be imposible. she would have the help of the shogun and she enter the room with the yorouza three. Even if he could take down the guards that silver hair baka was an obstacle. What was he was thinking? she is a bafuku child he can`t hurt her.

damm it - said hijikata

are you worry because she is part of the bafuku? - asked sougo

was he thinking on arresting her too?

even if she wasn`t part of the bafuku...- said sougo

has sougo accepted his own defeat against the guards and the silver samurai too? just like hijikata tought, he won`t be able to get even with the girl

even if she wasn`t part of the bafuku - sougo start talking again - she was way out of your league.

what? - yelled hijikata

i am your friend, i have to be honest with you - said sougo - She was out of your league when she was a bounty hunter i can`t imagine how you feel now you know she is a heiress.

sougo shut up - ordered kondo

kondo san - whispered hijikata

he is not out of his league - said kondo - the fact she is a heiress doesn`t mean nothing if they love each other

i guess you are right - sougo replied - i have see other girls settle for less

yes exactly - kondo knocked - imagine a forbidden romance, a secret wedding, their kids will be so kawaii - kondo`s eyes were two stars.

what do you mean love? - yelled hijikata - she is my enemige

don`t call her enemige just because she won you - respond sougo

sougo you bastard i will...

* * *

break it out boys - that voice

uncle - kondo voice changed

matsudaira sama - said sougo and hijikata at the same time

you useless baka - said matsudaira - come with me

it`s something wrong? - asked kondo

nothing is wrong - respond matsu - you are having a treat

a treat? - ask the shisengumi three

yes, a treat - answeres matsu - the girl that walked in

kondo and hijikata turned into stone

well she is the Katsu heirres - continued matsu - you are meeting her. Come.


	13. Chapter 13

it is a honor to met you - was Yuki replied to everyone she met but you could tell from her face that she was concered about the formation her friends took around her. She could hear people talking, she could only hope they think that her friends were protecting her, after all most people there were accompany with bodyguards.

onibaba how many people do i have to greet? asked Yuki impatiently

just one more group - answered the woman - why do you insist so much in sitting down?

my feet hurt - said yuki faking a soft smile

suck it up you brat - the woman replied with a really low voice

what? i didn`t hear you onibaba - said yuki scrathing her ear

nothing my child - said the woman

* * *

and last but not lest - said the woman - the shisengumi officers

saving the best for last? - asked matsu

of course iam - answered Onibaba

* * *

everyone face was priceless. the only two that were smiling were Matsudarai and Onibaba

Yuki sama please greet - ordered the woman

Good night, I am Yuki Katsu, it is a honor to met you - said Yuki faking a smile and offering her hand

I am the director of the police departament, Matsudaira Katakuriko - said matsu kissing yuki hand - this are my man of honor

I am the shisengumi commander Kondo Isao - he didn`t only has to kiss Yuki hand he also had to leave full of spit

it is a honor - replied yuki doing a bowing to have the chance to clean her hand

I am capital Okita Sougo - saif sougo with a smile. Yuki remember him, such a nice kid. But why did he had that look in his eyes?

hijikata was still made out of stone

come one hijikata san we don`t have all day - said matsu

I am shisengume vice commander Hijibaka Toshiro - said hijkata kissing Yuki`s hand softly. They both turn a little red

Hijibaka, what an odd name - smile Yuki

how you call? - said hijikata about to lose his calm

you said you name wrong toshi - said kondo san on hijikata ears

what do you mean wrong? - hijikata responded

you said hijibaka instead of hijikata - kondo keep whispering

hijikata - he scream - my name is hijikata

everyone was covering their face not to laugh.

* * *

it`s that ketsuno anna? - yelled gin running to the garden

gin san - yelled shinpachi - what are doing? gin san get back

always the same - added kagura - he is just so inmature

* * *

hey sougo - whispered kondo - one down, let`s get rid of the other two.

ah? why for? - asked sougo

look at toshi, he is nervous, his face is red and he can`t talk straight. It`s obvious he wants to be alone with that girl

kondo san i think you are right - said sougo with a smirk

Oi china, get off my way - said sougo - there is an all you can eat free buffet and no one is eating more than me

you get off my way sadist - yelled kagura - i`m gonna eat more than you

wanna bet - smile sougo

of course sadist - said kagura - just don`t cry when i win

* * *

kagura chan - scream shin - now you? what wrong with you?

don`t worry shin chan, as long as you are here i am gonna be fine - said Yuki biting her lip

hey there shinpachi kun - said kondo with a smile

you are not going to fool me kondo san - replied shin

yes i guess not - said kondo looking at the ground - but you know ... - kondo face become gloomy- ... i have a gift.

a gift? - asked shin

i know i may not be the most smaterest men in the world but i have the gift of strength

you can scare me - yelled shin - you maybe tall, strong and ... what are you doing? kondo san!

the next thing Yuki and hijikata could see was kondo lifting shinpachi and carrying him in his shoulders

* * *

what the hell? said yuki and hijikata at the same time

that is when they look at each other. Finally they were face to face. They were alone, matsu and onibaba were long gone

what would happened next?


	14. Chapter 14

nice trick your friends pull - said yuki with a smirk

what trick? don`t get confused - said hijikata lightening a cigarrete - you smoke?

doing all that show just to kill me with some poison? - replied yuki - i tough you will give a chance to defend myself

you brat - laugh hijikata - you maybe a brat but you are a bafuku brat. even if i wish i can`t kill you or at least not that easy

good to know that you accepted defeat - said yuki

i am not acceptin shit - yelled hijikata - does your uncle know about your hobbies?

you are more a baka that i tought hijibaka. My uncle knows, he is the one that send to kill the amantos - smile yuki but the problem wasn`t her smile but her eyes. The eyes of an assasin.

no, i am not a baka - respond hijikata - i hear a rumour or two about your family

yo must be disappointed, now you don`t anything the hold againste me

i already told you i can`t kill you

well then, i guess i can`t kill you either. It would be so wrong a shisengumi officer and heiress fighting each other to the dead

isn`t it? all you family crying over your dead body

hijibaka you bastard. I can`t trust you

and you know what? i can`t trust you either

blood pact - whispered Yuki

what? are crazy? - whispered Hijikata - he wanted to yell at that crazy brat

no i am not. it is the only way i can trust. Tonight at midnight. Go to the roof of the castle and bring your sword.

you have lost your mind!

you either make the pact or prepare yourself to fight

see you then

what ever

* * *

They were leaving to opposite direction, none of them will look back.

Yuki chan - scream Onibaba - come here you must dance at least one song

onibaba i don`t want to - said yuki with her child voice

come on, it would make everyone so happy. where is that silver hair baka?

does your lady don`t have a partner? - said matsu - he can does with my boy. his hand was resting in hijikata shoulder

oh my, with one of your highest officer? - smile Onibaba - that would be more proper than dancing with Gin baka

sure it would - added matsu - it would be an honor to us all, go hijikata

you hear the gentleman yukisama - encourage onibaba - go now

* * *

the final word she said were so cool. Her epic moment was destroyed by Onibaba, that old man and hijibaka. Now she has to dance with him? damn amantos, that kind of dance so close to each other were not part of the edo culture. she hated that kind of dance.

* * *

great, now i have to dance with her? what is wrong with matsudaira now? ask hijikata to himself. it wasn´t even an edo dance, it was that amanto face to face dance. she could even have a knife under all that close.

come on Yuki sama - said the old woman - i am sorry she wants to dance but she is shy

yes so shy - tought hijikata

like woman should be - laugh matsu - oi hijikata be a man and take the lead.

matsu push hijikata to yuki. they were so closed. Closer than before and both of their faces were so red.

would you give the honor to dance with me? ask hijikata with a smile and a red face

most girl suffered a nosebleed

yes hijikata sama, i would dance with you - replied yuki covering her cheeck with a hand

most men sighed and smiled

* * *

in the dance floor there was soft music. Amanto maybe disgusting but they sure know music

Oi heiserr watch your feets - said hijikata

don`t call me heiserr, i hate that - replied yuki - it`s Yuki sama remembered?

hijikata laugh - you are crazier than i tough if you think i will call you sama. You are bounty hunter.

it won`t be proper for you to call me Yu chan either

it won`t be proper either to call me hijibaka

ok then - yuki look at up to hijikata eyes. His eyes there were blue and strong as steel

hijikate suddlenly notice the girl face. Her eyes black and deep. where they so dark they look completly black.

so deep - thought hijikata and yuki at the same time

his eyes were relaxed, he wasn`t look at her with anger like before. his eyes were dark blue. it was amazing

her eyes look so calmed, it was like looking to a abyss.

why is everyone clapping? they tought

you dance so lovely - said oni baba - you can sit now if you want

hijikata was leaving when yuki call him

wait hijikata san - said yuki - i want to dance again

you what? - said hijikata

go for it boy - added matsu - how many chances you will get to dance to a lady?

* * *

the music started again

you couldn`t kill and need a second chance? whispered hijikata

baka, i need to talk to you

what you want?

i just to remind you about the roof. i wanted to tell you before but i forgot

she forgot? - tought hijikata - she notice i was staring at her and she was to ashamed to talk to me

so you go, right? asked yuki

yes, i`ll go. I haven`t decided yet if i gonna fight you or not

yuki look down

baka baka baka baka - yell hijikata in his inside - why did i just threaten her?

claps again. the music was over.

see you later - said yuki as she parted

yes - responded hijikata


	15. Chapter 15

finally i tought gorilla was never gonna let me go - said shin rubbing his shoulder - Oi gin san yuki chan

gin san why are you looking so down? asked shin

he is just upset - anwsered yuki camly

is it because we left you? - said shin with a low voice - i am sorry yu chan

it`s not that - sigh yuki - it was better that you left me. everything is ok now

no it is not - yelled gin - okasa talk some sense into your daughter

now i am the mother of yu chan? - yelled shin - yu can you tell what is happening?

i am going to make a blood pact with hijikata - said yuki calm as she smile

shin start looking as down as gin

okasa? otosa? - yelled kagura - onechan what happened?

we are supposed to be a family? - yelled shin - i told you i don`t want to be the mother and if i were the mother why is my daughter so crazy and reckless

onechan why is okasa yelling? ask kagura

okasa is mad because i`ll made a blood pact with hijikata - responded yuki

now kagura was as down as gin but she didn`t take long to ask - blood pact? i don`t get it okasa explain me

you react like that and don`t know why it is serious? - yelled shin - and for the last time i am not the mother

ok then, you want to be the loser brother no one likes? ask kagura

no - yelled shin again - i want you to silent

shinpachi face was dark as he spoke _"It is samurai tradition, it is the ultimate promise. once they make the pact they are supposed to be the most loyal comrades in and out the battles. they can never betrail each other or they shall make seppunku"_

it`s not such a big deal - said kagura - if you wanto to kill someone you just do it

maybe for ordinary people but for samurais - gin started talking - this is when you really can see who is honorable. And if anyone find out about the pact and one of them break it... the shisengumi will look for yuki until the end of the world and so will yuki family

would that resolve all problems? - ask kagura picking her teeths

it may for a while - gin was looking to the roof - as long the shisengumi doesn`t use yuki as a killin tool

if you are so worry - said yuki - is because hijibaka is a honorable man after all. now if you excuse me i have a date

you are doing the pact now? - asked gin - you baka, he must have a docen men waiting to kill

no he is not - said yuki waveing - tell onibaba you couldn`t find me

wait - yelled shin

gin chan - yelled kagura - you need to stop her

you minors need to shut up - said gin turning around - come one, i need to feel this bag with rich people food

shin and kagura were shock to gin`s reaction but they trust him

she will be okay - said shin - now i need to stop gin san from embarrasing us with the dog bag

hell no shinpachi - yelled kagura - we need that food


	16. Chapter 16

you are late - said the men with the steel eyes

no i am not - replied the woman with abyss eyes

* * *

what is gonna be? asked yuki - kill or pact?

pact - respond hijikata, he was smoking again - i can`t kill you

yuki was expecting that anwser but she was shocked

ok then - replied yuki - pact

i can`t believe a brat like you has a sword

if a bafuku inu has one why can i

* * *

ok let`s start Yuki Katsu

i am ready Toshiro Hijikata

don`t cut me to deep - said hijikata

why? are worry i am gonna get hurt you? replied yuki

* * *

they exchange sword and cut each other sword hands. They were both right handed.

next they grab each other hands and make the pact

i carry your blood now. live for me and i will die for you - they swear

there is no more blood coming out - said yuki

ok then - replied hijikata

here you can use my handkerchief - said yuki giving hijikata her handy - blue and yellow, my family colors

you can use my ... - hijikata remember he didn`t have any piece of fabric -

come on, hurry, i take anything but your underwear

you brat, let me think...- hijikata grabed his sword and cut the sleeve of his yukata, the golden part with the shisengumi emblem

your kimono - said yuki with surprised - you are gonna get in problems

what am i a child? - replied hijikata

ok then - said yuki - can you helped me with my wound?

do you always need help for everything? asked hijikata mocking

i didn`t need help to scape the shisengumi - added yuki with a smirk - plus you can covered your wound either

i am trying to - yelled hijikata

come on, you help me and i help you remember?

ok sit - ordered hijikata

Yuki extended her arm to the shisengumi officer, she did it with caution. he look at her hand "it is quite small hand for a killer and so femenine too..." hijikata stop thinking as the girl shrink with pain

i am sorry - said hijikata - i didn`t mean too. he realize that he was ashamed about hurting her. but why? he wondered she is a hunter she can take it, never the less there was this shame and seeing her showing pain like that make his heart shrink.

it`s ok - anwser yuki - my hand was already in bad shape. now is your turn.

hijikata gave his hand to yuki expecting to feel pain to but she was gentle and sweet.

if it were someone else who hurt her Yuki will hurt him back but she felt empaty. Those weren`t the hands of a bafuku brat. Those were the hands of a samurai, he wasn`t used to the hand of a woman. He handle sword and fight enemiges. you felt so proud for hijikata even she never heard of stories about him

above all his eyes.

above all her eyes.

both realized that they were staring at each other and look away. They were both in silence, they just promise everlasting loyalty and didn`t have anything to say, yet no one them look like they wanted to leave. hijikata instead of small talk lightned a cigarrete.

are you smoking again? - asked yuki a little annoyed

it`s a habit - anwsered hijikata - want some?

it`s not proper - replied yuki

you are a bounty hunter, it would feel the character - said hijikata extended his cigarrete

i am not a bounty hunter - replied yuki with an upset voice - they made a bounty hunter

then what are you? - asked hijikata. he didn`t understand why she was so upset

i am a ... i am ... - yuki voice was breaking - samurai

a samurai? - said hijikata with a smirk, he realized yuki face was dark and her eyes were shine. was she going to cry? his heart shrink again, maybe it was the pact effect but he didn`t want to see her like that

oi yuki - said hijikata - so a samurai right? samurai smoke too in that case

you believe that i am a samurai? - ask yuki surprised

i have see you take down a whole shisengumi unit and scape the demonic vice commander - said hijikata - that was very samurai of you

yuki face lighted again but most important her heart felt some warm after hearing those word

thank you hijikata san - whispered yuki - i realized you call me yuki not brat

and you just call me hijikata san instead of hijibaka - whispered hijikata

we are comrades now - said yuki with a normal voice

i guess we are

hey comrade can i have a cigarrete? what brand are they?

mollboro, there you go

i prefer lucky punch, they are

so you do smoke

i know, is very samurai of me

are you gonna clasisify thing in samurai and not samurai now?

maybe...you are very samurai too by the way...and so does this full moon

yes the full moon is very samurai said hijikata blushing


	17. Chapter 17

what can you see general kagura? - ask gin

yu chan has just arrived captain gintoki - anwserd kagura - pasing the binoculars to him

this is you idea of leave yuki alone? - sigh shinpachi

i know what i said - respond gin - this is just a precaution private shinpachi

yes, you are ... wait - yelled shin - first i`m the mother now i have to be a private? why can`t i be a general?

private shinpachi don`t ask such pain - answered kagura in her general voice - you are far away to be a general in your condition

my condition? what is my condition? - yelled shin

these kids need to learn some respect - said kagura rolling her kimono sleeve

shut up you bakas - yelled gin - stop it

but captain - complain kagura - private shinpachi ...

i said stop it ...- ordered gin with his captain voice

arigato gin san - said shin

...you can kick private shinpachi ass when we get home - finished gin - feed sadaharu with him if you want but be quiet

gin san - whispered shin with a low voice

it`s done - sentenced gin

ah? - shin and kagura look each other - already?

yes, they even used each other piece of clothes for the wound

i want to see - complain kagura

it`s my time with binoculars - yelled shinpachi - by the way, where did you get this from?

around - said kagura with a creepy smile

time to go home - ordered gin - they finish the pact and no one day in the making

but they are still on the roof - said kagura

yes they are but we are leaving - repleid gin - we can leave them alone now

* * *

i can`t see anything - complain kondo

there you go kondo san - said sougo passing some binoculars

arigato sougo - respond kondo happily - i can see now. you are so smart bringing binoculars everywhere

those are not mine - sougo smirk

where did you found this? - asked kondo

around - responded sougo with a creepy smile

i am gonna pretend i didn`t hear that - sigh kondo. i can`t believe toshi is letting someone cut him with his own sword

yes, we should propably put him down - sougo has his bazooka ready

sougo get down, they will see us - kondo said taking the bazooka away - be more patient with toshi he is in love. Both of them are. Even if they never get married because her family separated them they will be bonded for the pact. They would love each other in secret and reject all other marriage proposal. but then the war come...

why is there a war? - asked sougo perplexed for how silly his commandant was

who cares sougo - said kondo scoring him - i am talking about toshi and his long lost love, please focus

kondo san you should focus too - said sougo pointing - they finished the pact

they did? asked kondo in tears - i missed it

they are still talking - added sougo

i see, now get, up we are leaving - said kondo

should we stay? - asked sougo

no - anwsered kondo - this is the part when they fall in love and we pretened nothing happened. hurry up and a buy some ramen

ok then - said sougo

he turn around to see hijikata and yuki one more time, those two bakas looking at the moon. doesn`t hijikata think of his sister anymore?


	18. Chapter 18

awww - sighed yuki with a smile - fall is here. Fall was her favorite season but it wasn`t just for that why she was so happy. She did everything Onibaba asked her to do in the festival and she didn`t tell her uncle anything about she been missing

i wasn`t always an old woman you know? - said Onibaba with a melancoly look. Yuki kept thinking about that conversation for the enterely weeks. what was that old dirty woman thinking? asked yuki to herself

Not only the festival was a success but the training of that week was great too. She felt stronger and more agile. Even with her wounded hand she manage the sword and her uncle gave her saturday off.

you want to go to the kabuki district? - asked his uncle with horror

just this day uncle - replied yuki

i guess you - her uncle doubt - mmm...i guess...you can

really? - yuki asked with a smile

don`t come home late - ordered her uncle - and if you do make sure someone can take you home. It`s not proper you go around late at night alone. And don`t wear one those fancy kimonos you are so known for

* * *

there she was, using her favorite clothes - a short kimono and long boots - going to see her favorite people

this moment call for a song she said and started humming a lullaby

* * *

was she?...that is impossible...actually it was pretty possible...but what was she doing here? and wearing that?...none heiress will wear such a short kimono and... - hijikata toughts were cut for a voice

oi hijikata - it was sougo - it`s not polite to stare girls like that

i am not staring - yelled hijikata

* * *

that voice - yuki stop her hum and entered a store - why? why i have to came across with him? oh my, i am getting nervous. wait why am i nervous? - asked yuki to herself - i always know how to behave around any one but...with...him

hey listen - a low voice was speaking to her

otosa - yuki whispered - is that you?

what you mean otosa? - the store manager yelled her - you are making the other costumer nervous you buy something or leave

leave? you want me to leave? - yelled yuki jumping to the counter when the man was - there is a man out there and the fact that he is out there make ME nervous so...

be patient - a soft woman voice start talking

okasa? - yuki had some tears in her eyes - i miss you so much okasa

i am not your okasa - yelled and old woman - what kind of girl don`t remember her mother voice? plus i was talking to my husband

i am sorry - said yuki playing with her fingers

now tell me little onna - continued the woman - is this man important to you?

mmm i guess - said yuki blushing as she remember the pact

do you think about him a lot?

not a lot, maybe a little

do you think he is handsome?

yuki just blush

come on you can tell an old woman like me

well...he is kind of handsome if you like type...and he is samurai

ok then...

* * *

hijikata stop hitting yourself - said sougo with a neutral voice - you are scaring people away. even that girl you were staring run away as soon as she saw you.

so she did run away - hijikata stop and look the lamppost and the hole in it - and i wasn`t staring

yes you were - said sougo - you already have a girl. Leave some for the rest

shut up - yelled hijikata - you are making me lose my calm! even tough he realized that he lost him calm in the moment he saw her.

i will go to buy some cigarretes - hijikata sentenced. Yuki probably will came out the store and he didn`t want to make her awkward

* * *

Hijikata san - yelled yuki - wait

hijikata stoped but didn`t turn aroud

Hijikata - started talking yuki but stop. she didn`t knew what to say and hijikata kept looking on the other way

ehhh...i just...- yuki felt lost all the courage she had in the store was gone

turn around hijibaka - finally yelled yuki - come on

who are you calling hijibaka? - yelled hijikata - you brat

he instantly regret that. Now she would leave because of his rudeness. But no, Yuki was still there and she was smiling. Hijikata blushed and look down.

what you want? - asked hijikata. he regret that too. why he had to be so agressive?

i don`t want shit from you - said yuki with anger. why am i even yelling? asked yuki to herself

there was silent again

hijikata doubt if he should talking. he would say another offensive thing and yuki will go away

he is not going to talk - thougt yuki - he doesn`t have to. i was the one that told him to wait. Courage Yuki Courage she said to herself

i... i... walked to a store - said yuki nervous - and i saw something you might like

yuki extended both of her arms and there was a little red bag with the kanji for protection

it...is...an...amulet - yuki was even more nervous

hijikata took it

protection uh? - said hijikata - you believe in amulets?

sometimes i do - replied yuki - it is nothing, you don`t have to used. it`s ok if you don`t like it

stop talking - said hijikata - for protection i already have my sword...

yuki was a little sad. what was she expecting? hijikata seemed like a man with a cold personality

...but i guess i can use both - ended hijikata

yuki look at him, his eyes were gentle and she smile

like i said it was nothing - replied yuki playing it cool

it might be but if you think it works i will have to trust you

yuki smiled and started walking

in that case i can go now - she said with a smile

hijikata was confused about that actitude but didn´t stop her. He just watch her go away


	19. Chapter 19

BACK IN THE SHISENGUMI

oi toshi - call kondo - since when are you a man that watchs the stars?

im not looking the stars - replied hijikata. he wasn`t really watching the stars. he just set in eyes in a random point. i was thinking - he added.

thinking of what? - kondo wondered

i wasn`t thinking - replied hijikata

you just tell that you were - said kondo surprised of that reaction - ok then, in that case i would let you not think alone

* * *

what was he actually thinking? he just replayed the moment of this morning. The smile, the silent, the eyes. Trying to remember all the words and what could they mean. Looking over and over to the red amulet attached to his sword. He wait untill he was alone to tie them togheter.

and again the picture his mind repeated and he could hear her voice. Nothing like that ever happened to him. Or did happened? suddlenly the picture of Yuki was changed to the smile of Mitsuba. It happened before but his mind always tought in Mitsuba. Of course he would think all day in her, he loves her deeply.

when was the last time? asked hijikata to himself trying to remember the last time he tought about Mitsuba non stop. He was always busy o try to be and time to time he would remember her and missed her. He would feel empty, sad and nostalgic but it has been a long since he felt that way. latetly he felt energetic and complete. latetly...but how long? the imagen of a full moon appear to his eyes.

since that day? he tought about yuki that night and the next morning before getting off bed and in the next night before sleeping. He tought of Yuki in the moments when he ussually tought of Mitsuba. why do i think in her? - kept hijikata thinking - i tought in Mitsu because i love her but i also think in her. could be that... - hijikata didn`t finish his sentence - ... i am to tired.

he put his sword away and enter his bed. Now the sadness was replaced for guilt, the nostalgia was still there.


	20. Chapter 20

IN THE KATSU CASTLE

Yuki kept whispering seating by her window. edo is so beautiful - she tought

are you thinking of him again? - Onibaba look at her - just don`t cry this time

i am not thinking in... - Yuki imaged hijikata looking to the full moon

sure you are - onibaba continued - he is far in the space and you just look the sky spellbound

yuki didn`t understand what onibaba ment.

Shinsuke - whispered Yuki

Onibaba laugh with sadness

you even say it out loud - onibaba was still sad - oh that name...how much sadness and destruction can a name bring. Takasugi Shinsuke whispered Onibaba.

That emptyness...the feeling of not having a heart...all those memories of the war.

go to sleep - ordered onibaba closing the window and the curtains - no more sky for you

* * *

no more sky? - asked yuki to herself - i don`t need t see the sky to think in shinsuke. he was already a star.

she touched her chest to feel her heartbeat. such a odd thing the heart - yuki tought - this morning you were coming out of chest and now you won`t beat strong enough for me to hear you. Shinsuke - she whispered as the tear fall down her face - He hates me. He won`t magically show and take away with him. And even if he did i can`t leave. the full moon appaered again in yuki mind.

her heart jumped. there you are - said yuki with relief - don`t tell me you need to think in the moon to beat. She was so used to talk to her heart like if it was a living thing. Like something else living inside of her. With needs and likes of its own.

don`t do this to me my little - said yuki to her heart - don`t tell me you need the moon to beat when all you needed this long was a star.

the moon makes you beat and the star make you shrink and become darker and bitter. isn`t it?

the moon - whispered yuki while hijikata`s smile appear to her - the moon

* * *

you want the moon and the star? you little brat. you can`t have either. i won`t let you, even if you stop beating.


	21. Chapter 21

IN THE KATSU CASTLE

send yuki to my chambers when she is done with her training - ordered katsu to onibaba

yes katsu sama - replied onibaba with a low voice

* * *

IN THE SHISENGUMI HEADQUARTES

uncle - said kondo - what are you doing here?

i have a job for you - replied matsu - find the other two loser. i need to talk to you.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOCK

why are we here so early? - asked soug with his sleeping mask on

we have to leave early so no one can see us - replied kondo

but why? - complained sougo - why?

stop the complaining - yelled hijikata - we have a mission. Work for once in you live

* * *

now we have to wait? - complained sougo again

knock it off - yelled hijikata - why are you even here?

be patient you guys - said kondo - look the specialist are here

i can`t see much with this fog

* * *

those bakas you work with better be here - complained a girl voice

i don`t know who they are - respond a woman - uncle told me we will recognize them

* * *

did you hear that? - said kondo - the specialist are woman. how cool!

* * *

who cares? - said a men voice - we are getting paid, that`s all that matter

that`s not all - another men voice - we are helping people in edo

look - said the first men - one of the specialist is a gorilla

* * *

a gorilla? - yelled the shisengumi three

those word call the attention of the people in the fog

* * *

suddlenly the fog clear and everyone could see the other team. standing in the dock were the shisengumi and the yorouza with Yuki

what are you doing here? - scream the seven of them

* * *

i see you met already - said a men voice

i hope you work hard - said another men

* * *

uncle - scream yuki - what are they doing here? we don`t work with the police

we do now - sentenced katsu

matsudaira you bastard - yelled hijikata - we are supposed to work with specialists not bounty hunters

times change hijikata - said matsu

* * *

everyone looked at each other and no one was really convinced about joining forces in this mission

stop the staring contest - yelled matsu - everyone to the boat. NOW!

uncle - scream yuki again - but...

not but yu chan - get on the boat and do your job. i will go now

uncle - said yuki in a low voice

* * *

IN THE BOAT

now liste up - said matsu - the boat is automatic. don`t touch anything and you will be fine.

i tought we were travelling to space - said kagura

you are, the boat is just a covered up - replied matsu - like i was saying...

so the boat transform into a fighting robot? - ask kagura

what? no it doesn`t - yelled matsu - shut up and listen. so the boat...

does it transform like mazinger o like one of the craps dr hell invented? - asked sougo

there is no fighting robot - matsu head vein grew huge

how can be the good guys if we don`t have a fighting robot? - asked kagura again

this is mazinger technology? - asked sougo taking his sword out to hit the controls

aren`t you even hearing me - yelled matsu - and put that sword down

* * *

those two - sighned shinpachi

so it have all the functions of mazinger z? -asked gin joining kagura and sougo

those three you mean - sighned yuki - and really what is the deal with the boat?

i`ll explain you - said kondo - this is just a covered up. we will sail until we are out of the reach of all edo radars. that is when the boat transform into...

mazinger z? - asked kagura

go annyoned some else - yelled shinpachi

well, the boat transform into...-carry kondo- ... magazine X

really? - yelled yuki and shinpachi

it`s just a name i like - said kondo playing with his finger

that is not even a proper parody - complain shinpachi

* * *

we haven`t even sail yet and everybody is fighting - sighed hijikata

yuki turn, she was so busy earing all those mazinger things that she didn`t notice hijikata

hey there - said yuki, that was everything she could say

oh hey - replied hijikata

he didn`t notice her either, he just was thinking out loud

they look each other and stay in silence for a while

ok that`s it - yelled matsu - good luck, you sure will need it.

the gray hair man leave and the boat close shut behind him. a few seconds later the boat start moving.

off to planet jungle - yelled kondo

yeah! - everyone yelled too and hijikata could see yuki smile


	22. Chapter 22

IN THE KATSU CASTLE

send yuki to my chambers when she is done with her training - ordered katsu to onibaba

yes katsu sama - replied onibaba with a low voice

* * *

IN THE SHISENGUMI HEADQUARTES

uncle - said kondo - what are you doing here?

i have a job for you - replied matsu - find the other two loser. i need to talk to you.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOCK

why are we here so early? - asked soug with his sleeping mask on

we have to leave early so no one can see us - replied kondo

but why? - complained sougo - why?

stop the complaining - yelled hijikata - we have a mission. Work for once in you live

* * *

now we have to wait? - complained sougo again

knock it off - yelled hijikata - why are you even here?

be patient you guys - said kondo - look the specialist are here

i can`t see much with this fog

* * *

those bakas you work with better be here - complained a girl voice

i don`t know who they are - respond a woman - uncle told me we will recognize them

* * *

did you hear that? - said kondo - the specialist are woman. how cool!

* * *

who cares? - said a men voice - we are getting paid, that`s all that matter

that`s not all - another men voice - we are helping people in edo

look - said the first men - one of the specialist is a gorilla

* * *

a gorilla? - yelled the shisengumi three

those word call the attention of the people in the fog

* * *

suddlenly the fog clear and everyone could see the other team. standing in the dock were the shisengumi and the yorouza with Yuki

what are you doing here? - scream the seven of them

* * *

i see you met already - said a men voice

i hope you work hard - said another men

* * *

uncle - scream yuki - what are they doing here? we don`t work with the police

we do now - sentenced katsu

matsudaira you bastard - yelled hijikata - we are supposed to work with specialists not bounty hunters

times change hijikata - said matsu

* * *

everyone looked at each other and no one was really convinced about joining forces in this mission

stop the staring contest - yelled matsu - everyone to the boat. NOW!

uncle - scream yuki again - but...

not but yu chan - get on the boat and do your job. i will go now

uncle - said yuki in a low voice

* * *

IN THE BOAT

now liste up - said matsu - the boat is automatic. don`t touch anything and you will be fine.

i tought we were travelling to space - said kagura

you are, the boat is just a covered up - replied matsu - like i was saying...

so the boat transform into a fighting robot? - ask kagura

what? no it doesn`t - yelled matsu - shut up and listen. so the boat...

does it transform like mazinger o like one of the craps dr hell invented? - asked sougo

there is no fighting robot - matsu head vein grew huge

how can be the good guys if we don`t have a fighting robot? - asked kagura again

this is mazinger technology? - asked sougo taking his sword out to hit the controls

aren`t you even hearing me - yelled matsu - and put that sword down

* * *

those two - sighned shinpachi

so it have all the functions of mazinger z? -asked gin joining kagura and sougo

those three you mean - sighned yuki - and really what is the deal with the boat?

i`ll explain you - said kondo - this is just a covered up. we will sail until we are out of the reach of all edo radars. that is when the boat transform into...

mazinger z? - asked kagura

go annyoned some else - yelled shinpachi

well, the boat transform into...-carry kondo- ... magazine X

really? - yelled yuki and shinpachi

it`s just a name i like - said kondo playing with his finger

that is not even a proper parody - complain shinpachi

* * *

we haven`t even sail yet and everybody is fighting - sighed hijikata

yuki turn, she was so busy earing all those mazinger things that she didn`t notice hijikata

hey there - said yuki, that was everything she could say

oh hey - replied hijikata

he didn`t notice her either, he just was thinking out loud

they look each other and stay in silence for a while

ok that`s it - yelled matsu - good luck, you sure will need it.

the gray hair man leave and the boat close shut behind him. a few seconds later the boat start moving.

off to planet jungle - yelled kondo

yeah! - everyone yelled too and hijikata could see yuki smile


	23. Chapter 23

IN THE BOAT

ok everyone - yelled yuki - this planet is far too long, when we arrive it would be night time. Onii chan, you and shin chan take the supplies. Kagura chan don`t eat anything.

she referred Gintoki as oniichan? how long they know each other? tought hijikata. and why i even care? he scold himself. Yuki sure was in her element when it was a dangerous mission.

* * *

IN PLANET JUNGLE

yu chan - cry kagura - i am hungry

i know kagura chan - replied yuki - once we find a cave to leave the ship we can eat the supplies

i already eat them - cry kagura - and i am still hungry

you did what? - asked yuki shock

you did what? - yelled gin - that was all the food we have, you ungrateful brat

kagura chan that was wrong - said shinpachi - what are we gonna to do now?

come on - said kagura trying to comfort her friends - if we find a cave and the proper fruit we can eat them

fruit? - yelled gin - what am i? i girl on a diet? i need meat

don`t be fussy gin san - said shinpachi - we would eat what we can fine

* * *

if any of you is man enough - said sougo with a smile - there is one animal we can hunt

i`ll hunt anything - yelled kagura

girls don`t hunt - replied sougo - not even flat chest girl. go find me some fruit

you saddist baka - yelled kagura - i will hunt the biggest animal and be more a man tha you

i am not sure that is the right thing to said - added shinpachi

in that case - said sougo - we better recolect some wood too

we also need some lianas to cover the ship - said yuki - everyone gather around.

sougo, kagura and shinpachi go and do some hunting - ordered yuki

hijikata - said yuki as hijikaya blush - and oniichan go find wood

kondo san and me will go and find some liana - ended yuki

* * *

why do i have to find wood - complain hijikata - and with this baka

i can hear you, you know that - said gin

i don`t care if you can hear me - said hijikata back

i know you are upset but don`t take it with me - complain gin - i undestand. you have to come with me to get wood and you will preffer with Yu chan showing her your log she might even show you her...

shut up - yelled hijikata putting his sword in gin`s neck- don`t you dare finish that sentence

i was joking - said gin without caring much about the sword - this people in love are so touchy

i am not in love - yelled hijikata

good to know - said yuki standing in front of the samurais - see you in the cave

don`t lisent to him yu chan - said kondo - he is playing cool in front of his classmates

what classmate? - yelled hijikata - what are you talking about?

men, you fuck big time - added gin picking his ear

i did not... - hijikata didn`t finish his sentence

i will see you at the cave too - wave gin

maybe i did fuck it - tought hijikata

* * *

IN THE CAVE

yu cha - yelled kagura - look!

kagura was bringing what seems a wild hog but it was much much bigger

what is that? - asked kondo with horror

it`s a alpha hog - answered sougo - a native specie that humans can eat

and it`s so big - kondo was mesmerized by the size of the animal

great job - yuki smile - we can cut and clean it untill gin and hijikata return

i am here - said gin - hijikata is coming

let`s make a big fire to cock the hog - added shin

* * *

DURING THE MEAL

it was a feast - said shin - i wish i could take some of this meat back home

yes, we should - yelled kagura - gin chan let`s kill another one and take it home

i would be a good idea...-started yuki before being interrupted

there is not enough space - sentenced soguo

what you mean not enough space? - asked gin - there is plenty of space

no, there`s not - added kondo with a grimm look on his face

what aren`t you telling me? - asked yuki - tell me kondo san

what ever you mean? - asked kondo

don`t play fool with me kondo san - said yuki - don`t tell me but you are not fooling me

after yuki`s word everyone was in silent and the air was tense

i am to tired to hunt again anyway - said shin

yes you are right - added sougo - and the enemige will detect us if we kill another hog

i am tired too - said yuki - this working thing is killing me. I should get marry once for all

yes you should - added kagura - you can marry an old rich man. that would be the end of our poverty.

what kind of advice is that? - yelled shinpachi

it should be an old rich man very sick without kids - added gin

shut up bakas - said yuki - i am gonna marry a samurai

an old rich very sick without kids samurai? - asked kagura

no, not that kind of samurai - replied yuki - oi hijikata you are always showing off a katana, are you by any chance a samurai?

by any chance? - yelled hijikata - of course i am a samurai you baka

perfect then - said yuki with a smile - let`s marry. I have time this sunday

you brat - yelled hijikata - don`t say things like that

don`t yell at me - complained yuki - just for to know i would take you as husband even if you were a ronin o a poor man

everyone become so serious and quiet you could hear the wind

yeah right - whispered hijikata hidding his blush

yes i would - carry yuki with a low voice, kondo was going to die out of love - you are high shisengumi officer, handsome, young and a great samurai... - hijikata face was so red he couldn`t hide it as yuki carry on - ...plus didn`t you hear me? i am that desperate

hijikata blushig red change to anger red as he yell - you baka, stupid brat, you...

oi toshi - said kondo smiling - let it go

knock the love confession off - yelled gin - i am gonna go to sleep

* * *

the cave was in silent as everybody were sleeping.

oh my - was thinking yuki - oh my oh my oh my. Why did i do that for? why why why? it wasn`t necesary. Why i...drink so much water before going to sleep. Now i have to get up and my sleeping bag is so warm. come on. get up in 1, 2, 2 and a half, 2 and ...

go to the bathroom already - yelled gin - it worse if you hold it

yes onii chan - replied yuki getting toitel papper

* * *

awwww - sighned yuki with relieve - now let`s go to bed...what was that? something was moving behind her

yuki unsheated her sword looking for what make that noise when she realized she had a sword near her neck

who would say is so easy killing a heiress - mock hijikata

you baka - yelled yuki - you scare to dead

if you want to be a samurai, you need to be more alert

i am a ... what you want? the men`s bathroom is on the other ways you pervert

shut up and listen. the next time you want to play a joke on someone don`t choose me. i don`t like those game.

i don`t like them either. considerar that a payback.

payback? what i ever did to you?

you said you weren`t in love with me and make my heart sad. you aren`t suppose to make my heart sad, you are supposed to make it beat like crazy. I already have someone that make my heart sad. now i am going to bed. good night

what? yuki wait. You brat get here.

it was useless she won`t turn back and he couldn`t chease her. kondo`s voice sounded in his mind: toshi, let it go.


	24. Chapter 24

THE NEXT MORNING

everybody have some breakfast - said kondo trying to cheer up his men - we have a mission to do

we have to inflintrate - said sougo - no big deal

yuki wasn`t taking that bait. they were hidding some thing. so was she, so it didn`t really mind as long they would get out her way

we have a long walk - said kondo clapping his hand

* * *

IN THE JUNGLE

if we separated we will met at the enemies base - remembered yuki to everyone

that important is this mission - said gin with disdain

it`s very important - added sougo - very very important

that feeling again - tough yuki - the feeling of being cheated. what was the shisengumi doing here anyways?

onii chan - said yuki - shouldn`t kagura and shin stay in the cave?

no way - yelled shin and kagura at the same time

i guess not - replied gin - this morons are always following around. they would magically appear if we let them in the cave

yuki smiled to them and they smile back. maybe they were thinking the same that yuki was "loyalty"

* * *

suddlenly a noise coming from far away

a trap - yelled hijikata going back - run back

a huge log hit kondo and sougo

ask for a wish - said kagura putting her hands together

that`s for shooting star - yelled shin

how far are they? - yuki asked concerned

quite far - anwsered hijikata - let`s go

but kondo and ... - whispered shin

they will be fine - replied hijikata - they will meet us in the base

* * *

a bridge? - asked yuki - i don`t remember seeing a bridge in the map. Shin can you take a look - said yuki passing her map to shinpachi

it must be quite new - said gin without caring - bad guy need to cross bridge too, you know?

but it`s not on the map - replied yuki

but it is here - yelled gin pushing yuki to cross the bridge - now walk

the bridge was an hologram. she felt a little falling and realized someone was grabbing her hand

onii chan - whispered with relieve

your onii chan is a baka - replied hijikata

gin was sitting in the ground sore surrounded by kagura and shin

come on brat - yelled hijikata - i can`t do all the work

don`t yelled at me - yelled yuki back

what the... - wondered hijikata as the ground at his feets seemed to move

the feeling of fall again

gin try to grabb hijikata jacket but missed it

they keep falling as the yorouza scream at them

* * *

gin chan - yelled kagura worried - what are we gonna do?

walk - replied gin

but yuki chan and hijikata... - said shin shocked

they will go to the enemies base - replied gin cleaning his kimono - if we lose time looking for them we will endanger the mission and Yu chan will hate us

gin san are you sure? - asked shin

of course i am sure - replied gin - this is not the first mission i have with Yu chan. if there something she hate is to lose. now go

kagura and shin weren`t sure if smile or not. They trust gintoki and his judgement

* * *

oi kondo san - said sougo with laziness - are we there yet?

no - replied kondo - we have a long walk before us

you think they are looking for us? - asked sougo

kondo smile and answered - no, they are not - kondo saw the sun. it would go down any minute and they were far from the base

we will just walked? - asked sougo

yes, we will - replied kondo - we have a mission


	25. Chapter 25

the river was wild and yuki couldn`t swim. for the first in a long time she was in a river and she was scared of it.

that`s when she felt something grabbin her waist

hold tight brat - the voice told her

she couldn`t focus on anything but the fear and grabb to the voice. it was her onii chan? that is when she remembered the hand that grabb her before. she turn around and saw hijikata trying to stay afloat.

she turn around and put her arms around his neck

don`t let me go - whispered yuki - i am scared. some tears run from her eyes.

hijikata blushed. having her so near and those words. she was scared? he couldn`t believe it. Hijikata grabb her tighter and manage to get them both out of the river. lying in the shore yuki still didn`t stop grabbing hijikata.

open your eyes - said hijikata softly - you`re safe now

yuki opened her eyes. she saw hijikata looking at her with concern. she realized she was seized to him and inmediatly ungrabbed her arms and pushed him.

hijikata didn`t fight the push and sighned with relieve. she was ok after all.

* * *

we need to start walking - said yuki as if it was an order - we lost too much time already.

yuki checked her sword and saw hijikata checking the pockets inside his jacket.

what is that? - yelled yuki - show me damn it

it`s nothing - replied hijikata - it`s my lighter

no it`s not - yelled yuki

i am not the only one with a secret agenda so don`t bother me

tell me, hijikata. We have a pact, you can hide things like this from me

how about you?. you aren`t here to protect us either

i`ll tell you is you tell me

well then - said hijikata checking his cigarretes - we are supposed to bring some samples

samples?

some drug from the factory. the people from the goverment want to study them

yuki has a face that reflect her horror. she hated so much the bafuku and now this.

they want to make drugs now? - asked yuki

i have no idea - replied hijikata

you can`t take samples and give them to the bafuku

those are my orders - said hijikata wishing for a cigarrete - what are yours?

i...have...to...kill - whispered yuki ashamed of her job - i have to kill the scientists

which one? - asked hijikata with a knot in his throat

all of them - replied yuki - and any one who comes in between. Any one - yuki whispered with a grimm voice -any one

in that case, i will help - said hijikata recovering from the shock that voice gave him - we both have to do something we are not proud off. Let`s help each other and be done with it. The sooner the better

you`re right - said yuki with a little more encouragment - we have a mission

cleaning after our shogun - said hijikata - it`s part of being a samurai

yuki smiled at his words


	26. Chapter 26

getting in would be easier now - said hijikata with a confident voice

yes, once we get trought the back gate it`s done - replied yuki

now - ordered hijikata - run

* * *

did you hear something? - asked a guard

you are just imagining things - replied the other guard - have you been doing some?

no i haven`t - yelled the first - i swear i...

yuki and hijikata manage to knock out the guards

take their capes - said yuki

and the masks too - replied hijikata

why the mask? - asked yuki

the production of the drug leave millons of spore - anwsered hijikata - being inside the fabric for too long is the same as taking a small dosis

oni chan - said yuki with horror - they don`t know about it. they can get hurt

don`t worry - said hijikata trying to calm her - if we finish the mission fast enough they won`t even get close to fabric. Now go!

yes - replied yuki

* * *

you stupids guards - yelled a toad like amanto - what you think you are doing? you bakas are supposed to defend the gate

as the toad jump to hit one them he fail and got his leg trapped in a guard`s hand

a toad mixed with the drug business - said hijikata

who...are...you - tremb the toad - what are you waiting bastards, atack them

go get the sample - yelled yuki - i will stop them

don`t kill all of them - replied hijikata - leave some for me

yuki started hitting and punching the guards blocking her way to open room for hijikata

hijikata get to the lab bench and take some drugs some kind of artefact

i am done - yelled hijikata as he get to yuki`s side - now your part of the mission. get that toad!

yuki strain between the remaining guards to the toad

she hurt him on the eye as the toad defend himself with his tongue

you think you can kill girl - said the toad with a dark smile

i know i can kill you - said yuki jumping to the toad

one clean cut and it was over

yuki look out - hijikata yelled

one fo the guards hit yuki in the face. she was bleeding very little but the mask was broken

you bastard - yelled hijikata as he got between yuki and the guards

* * *

i feel so sick - said yuki to herself - that smell, what is it?

hijikata was fighting the last guard as yuki tried to grabb her sword and crowl to the toad

baka let`s go - said hijikata - what are you doing?

i...need...- yuki whispered- ...the eye...the toad

hijikata understood her. She needed a proof of the toad`s death. with the help of his sword he took the toad`s eye

put it here - say yuki passing a glass jar.

yes - replied hijikata - let`s leave now


	27. Chapter 27

OUTSIDE THE FABRIC

use my mask - ordered hijikata - it would help you breathe

yuki had a hard time breathing and couldn`t move. The drug was like poison to her.

get them - yelled a voice - those are the ones that killed the scientific

bastard - whispered hijikata with anger - stay here - he said to yuki as he recile her against a wall

yuki could see hijikata body bleeding in front of her

run - she whispered, she needed to get her all streght together to scream - run! hijibaka run!

we have a pact remember? - asked hijikata mocking

then live for me - yelled yuki

no - replied hijikata - you live for me and i would die for you

hijikata looked back at her. was he really willing to die for her? she couldn`t let that happened

yuki help her sword to stand

i would die for you too - said yuki looking at hijikata eyes staring at them. if you was going to die she wanted to see those eyes one more time

* * *

why die when you can fight? - said a voice

onii chan - yelled yuki with relieve

we are here too - yelled kagura fighting back to back with shin

sorry we are late - apologize shinpachi

they should be sorry - complained sougo - they kill almost everyone

don`t be like that - said kondo - they leave as many as the could. Oi toshi you get any samples?

yes i do kondo san - answered hijikata

great - said sougo as he shot his bazooka

everyone cover waiting for the explotion but nothing happened

it`s a bomb - said sougo like if it was obvious - we have a few minutes before it explotes

you baka - yelled hijikata raising yuki into his arms - run! what are you waiting for

* * *

everyone started running

what you think you are doing? - yelled kondo

i am just following orders - replied sougo

orders? our orders where to get as many samples as we could

those were your orders kondo san - said sougo - matsudaira told me to get a sample and blow up everything else

uncle say that? - wondered kondo

finally they hear the explotion. the mission was done

* * *

takasugi sama - said takechi - are we doing something about them?

no - answered takasugi - let the fabric burn. i will lead with her later

with her? - asked takechi - is she the girl we were looking for?

not the same girl but yes - said takasugi

what girl? - asked kijima with anger

takasugi tourned around with out answering

what girl? - yelled kijima to takeshi

they carry their screams as takasugi walked away

* * *

that`s what happened when you don`t look after your toys - tought takasugi - little traitor, fighting back to back with the shisengumi under the orders of the shogun. she needs a reminder of who am i.


	28. Chapter 28

hurry up we have two people injured - said kondo trought the communicator once they were on the earth - we are getting to the meeting point in five minutes

hear you loud and clear - answered a voice - can you specify the kind of injures?

one has lost too much blood - yelled kondo - and the other... we don`t know what wrong with her

yuki couldn`t breathe and was going in and out conscience

* * *

move you bastards - matsudaira yelled to the doctors - this is how you are supposed to act? shake a leg

hijikata and yuki were lying in the floor

let us go trought - yelled the doctors

remove that one and bring an oxigen mask - yelled one

we need blood for this man - yelled another

no one really undestand what was happening and how bad were yuki and hijikata

we need to take them to the main boat

yu chan - screamed kagura as she was being take

she is gonna be fine - said gin putting his hand in kagura shoulder to comfort her

she will - added shin

kondo saw that scene and wanting to comfort sougo

don`t worry sougo - said kondo pretendig to be a father figure - toshi will be fine

i know - replied sougo -i wasn`t building to much hope about gettins the vice commander position

you are so mean - said kondo heartbroken

* * *

IN THE NURSING

are they gonna be okay? - asked matsudaira

yes they will - replied the doctor content

what was wrong with the girl any way? - asked matsudaira

she breathe some spore and probably is alergic to an ingridient. if she has proper medical care she will be fine - replied the doctor

i see - replied matsu - let them rest

* * *

oi brat - said hijikata - you think i am gonna carry your stuff around?

what you want? - asked yuki still hurt

there you go - said hijikata extending his arm to give Yuki the toad eye

oh that - smiled yuki - arigato hijibaka

yuki extended her arm too and grab the jar. their hands touch and they still like that for a seconds.

all i want to do is to look his eyes - yuki tought

she is looking at me - tought hijikata - the abyss of her eyes are deeper

* * *

those bastards - curse sougo - now they hold hands? that bastad of hijikata.

sougo walked away from the nursery door. he could picture her sister crying


	29. Chapter 29

oh boy - complained katsu - your men of honor sure make a scene

my men? - replied matsu - your nice make a impression too

both teams over did it - sentenced the shogun - but they didn`t. The streets of edo no longer have that poison running around

yes i guess - sighed katsu - but there is a new danger coming to my family

a new danger? - asked the shogun

even tought matsu`s men blow the fabric is my nice who i think maybe in danger - replied katsu

has she been threatened? - asked matsu

there is a man - whispered katsu - who has been following for a while. it`s maybe some one from the kiheitai

the shogun and matsu were shocked to hear that name

what are we going to do? - yelled the shogun

if my men get your nice in trouble - answered matsu - then my men will protect her

* * *

call yuki in - ordered katsu

yes - answered a servant - Yuki sama please enter

yes - replied yuki

her eyes were looking down and when she look up was surprised to see Matsudaira at first and then Hijikata behind him

yuki please seat - said his uncle as yuki was alredy taking her place behind him - i hope you know what you are doing matsu...

i know - replied matsu - the girl looks even more protected now she is in the same room as my boy

yuki - yelled her uncle - hijikata san will be your bodyguard from now on. at least for this weeks.

yes - replied yuki

ok then - said matsu - hijikata you stay here with yuki sama.

yes - replied hijikata

if you need anything will be provided from the katsu family - said matsu leaving the room

yuki you just do your normal activities - said katsu leaving behind matsu - hijikata san will guard you

* * *

yuki saw her uncle leaving and turn to look to hijikata

for a moment - sighed yuki - i tought you were here asking my hand in marriage

you brat - yelled hijikata - of course i am not. i am supposed to guard you

so the threats were that serious - sighed yuki again

you are taking it easy i see - said hijikata

there is nothing so serious

this is ver very serious

come on, fiance, i will make the tea ceremon for you

don`t call me like that - yelled hijikata

you are right - replied yuki - uncle has to decided that

you are driving crazy - yelled hijikata going to the opposite direction

oi want some tea or not? - yelled yuki

should i turn around or not? - tought hijikata

* * *

FLASH BACK

all the words she said hijikata repeat them in his head _handsome, young, i will take as a husband. _Did she mean any of those words?

the sky won`t give you the anwsered. Hijikata look around in surprise. It was kondo san.

what do you mean? - asked hijikata playing fool

if you are not sure about asking yu chan out on a date or not - replied kondo - you should. just go for it

asking her out? - tought hijikata - this was not about asking a girl out. This was about loving her or not. and if he loves her, where does Mitsuba end up?

don`t look me like that - said kondo - yu chan is playing hard to get but those are just woman game

is she? - asked hijikata to himself - actually she is not. she was very straight about how hijikata make her feel. _you are supposed to make my heart beat. _Those were yuki words. _i would die for you. _She also said that too.

oi toshi - yelled kondo - you deserve some love too. If Mitsuba would be happy that you are happy, even with some else

she would? - said hijikata thinking out loud

she loved you - replied kondo - and you loved her. saddly she is gone but you are still here. and yu chan is here too. This is a life time chance. and you have it two time. You waste the first one please don`t ruin the second.

hijikata could only sighed

oi toshi did you hear me? - asked kondo - because that wasn`t a suggestion, it was an order.

hijikata smile and look the spirals of smoke he was making

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

yes i would like some tea - replied hijikata

ok then - smiled yuki - we can practice some fighting later

you want me to teach something? - asked hijikata mocking

teach to do a propper seppunku - the smile of her face was intact

* * *

ready? - yelled hijikata

ready - yelled yuki

as most samurai fights it had to end with one cut. just one in the right place.

hijikata trembled as yuki fall in one knee

i guess you win - said yuki holding her side

i guess so - smiled hijikata

she is strong - tought hijikata - most men will have fall before that hit. she was nothing like Mitsuba. so strong and violent, defintly not like Mitsuba, she was soft and delicate, even the air could hurt her. But yuki, she was unstopabble, she can defend herself and fight to the end. How could he has feeling for a woman like that? maybe it was because of that streght and violence she radiated. around her nothing was ethereal everything was hard and touchable.

oi hijikata - said yuki - i`ll have a bath and we can meet in my room later. Onibaba will show you the way.

your room? - yelled hijikata - what is wrong with you?

you must protect me - said yuki - uncle arrange everything

if it is ok for you uncle - said hijikata blushing


	30. Chapter 30

yuki sama is ready to sleep now - said onibaba - a curtain will separate you

yes - replied hijikata blushing

don`t be a naughty boy hijikata sama - said the woman mocking

hijikata just blushed

* * *

i am coming in - announced hijikata

ok - whispered yuki - is onibaba gone?

let me check - answered hijikata - she is

great - yelled yuki getting up

what are you doing? - yelled hijikata noticing yuki was wearing only her pijama

don`t bother me hijibaka - said yuki - i just want to see the stars for a while

go to bed - ordered hijikata - what will happened if anyone come?

no one will come - said yuki impatiently - now shut up

she was silent and still. hijikata nerver saw her like that. having a moment of peace so he let her and took his chance of looking at her being calm. her hair and eyes so black they shine with the stars. her profile. her lips. suddlenly a tear. why was she crying?

yuki - whispered hijkata - yuki

what? - asked yuki surprised

you are crying

i always cry when i look at the stars

why?

yuki laugh - i will have to tell you a secret. I trade you a secret for another. i have always wanted to tell someone about shinsu

shinsu? - asked hijikata letting his cigarretes fall of his mounth

have you ever had someone in your life that you tought you will be with forever?

i did...i do...i did - hijikata was confused

well shinsu was that person for me - yuki started crying again - but he is gone. he is been gone for a while but the pain of losing him hurts like if it was that day. The day i lost him. fate didn`t want us together and took him away but never took the pain away. and when i see the stars i think of him and cry and call him

the pain is intact - whispered hijikata - and sometimes seems that it hurt more now than in the past

you have felt that too? - asked yuki cleaning her eyes

i have - replied hijikata - the person for me was named Mitsuba and i lost her and hurt her. I lost her once when i reject her and lost her for the second time when she died.

yuki touch hijikata hand and get closer. he didn`t push her away. she lift her hand and place it in hijikata face. He closed his eyes and lean his face a little into yuki hand.

do you another cigarrete? - asked yuki with a smile taking her hand away

yes i do - replied hijikata extending his arm

how cool - said yuki - i like lucky punch

this were the only ones i could get - said hijikata blushing - and stop looking at the star

yes - smiled yuki closing the window


	31. Chapter 31

oi hijibaka get up - yelled yuki - come on. i have importan stuff to do

importat stuff? - asked hijikata - what do you have to do?

i do important stuff - yelled yuki - now stop mocking me

oh i see. There is a fashion emergency or is it a shop making discounts? - keep hijikata with his mocking as he leave the room

yuki throw a dagger at hijikata nose

hijikata was surprised but pretend to carry the joke.

you missed - he smiled

did i? - asked yuki with a smirk

hijikata wanted to keep moving when he realized his clothes was all pin up the door fram and couldn`t move.

if i wanted to kill - said yuki smirking as she grabbed hijikata and put him down - ... i would kill you. i am yuki onna after all

hijikata was on the floor and yuki was on top of him holding a dagger against his neck.

she is light and warm - tought hijikata for second when he remember the position they were

and i told you - hijikata yelled - i can kill you too but...

they remember the moon and said at the same time - the pact - as they blush

oi baka - said yuki - look at your clothes

hijikata realized he pants and jacket were cut to pieces

baka - he yelled - this is your fault

maybe - said yuki

it is your fault, don`t play fool - yelled hijikata

ok ok - sighed yuki - stay in my room and onibaba will bring you clothes. hurry up i have a class to give and my students will be so exciting to meet you - she left smirking again.

* * *

all changed and walking to the dojo hijikata kept thinking in yuki. he couldn`t imagine her as a sensei.

his students are probably bounty hunters - said hijikata with horror - dangerous men the police must be looking for. why they would be exciting about meeting me? they propably know who am i and want to get even. what is that?

hijikata heared a kid screaming. those bastard practice with kids? hijikata started running

Yuki sensei - a child cry - i trip and hurt my knee

oh my - said yuki with concerned - it`s okay. she kissed the kid knees and hug him

it hurt - keep the child crying

in that case we will have to cut your leg off - smile yuki

please don`t - scream the child

so are you okay? - asked yuki

yes sensei - replied the child

great let`s carry on with the lesson - said yuki

hijikata couldn`t believe how yuki managed around children. So lovely and calm. She even look like a mother, even when she was teaching them to fight. Hijikata could see all those gentle gestures.

how she introduce him as a friend. the way she write in the black board. how she played with butterflies during the recess. Was this the real yuki? how she become when she was happy and in peace? you can pretend many things and maybe that smile hide tears. but she wasn`t a bad person.

_they made me a bounty hunter_. Hijikata remember her words from that day. definitely this was the real yuki. hijikata smiled as yuki say good bye to her students and look at them go with the sun.

* * *

you are so good with kids - smile yuki - they really like you

you are good too - replied hijikata blusing

let`s go for a walk - said yuki smiling - my uncle can suck it. i am not going to lock myself in the castle this night

you are getting yourself intro trouble - warned hijikata

i am butterfly - said yuki - i need to fly

i am not gonna argue with you - said hijikata - where do you want to go?

follow me - said yuki

* * *

they walked across the forest

this way - said yuki pointing a path leading to the top of the hill

* * *

this is my special place - announced yuki with a proud voice - and only special people can come

hijikata blush to what seems a compliment

_it`s a order - kondo voice was in his head_

yuki - he whispered as he grabed her shoulder

hijikata - yuki whispered as she set her hand in his chest

hijikata lower his arms and place them in yuki elbows

yuki put her other hand in hijikata chest and close her eyes.

suddlenly she felt as hijikata pushed her away and run. what is happening? asked yuki to herself

* * *

get your paws away from her - that voice, yuki felt weak - you bafuku inu - that voice tough yuki it was him

so you are the one that is bothering the katsu family - smirk hijikata taking his sword out

i am not bothering anyone - replied takasugi - i came for what it`s mine

takasugi jump to hijikata and cut some of his hair

shinsu - scream yuki - please stop

shinsu? - asked hijikata to himself as he regain his fighting position

shinsu it`s enough - yelled yuki - please don`t i will go with you

hijikata couldn`t get out his shock

i will go - said yuki - just don`t kill

i don`t want you like that - said takasugi - i don`t you any more

a few tears were running acroos yuki cheeck

you are dirty now - continued takasugi - you let a dog put his hands on you. you are rotten as the rest of the world. i will take your live, that is all i want

enough - scream hijikata - you want her. come get me first

hijikata couldn`t take, that man that made yuki cry all night long was despising her in the most cowardly way

i am no interested in you - said takasugi - but i like killing dogs

yuki kept yelling and every hit hijikata take break her heart. what will happened if hijikata died? you couldn`t be able to live anymore. what am i thinking? why the idea of a world with out him make me so sad?

i cann`t imagine a world if hijikata is not there. i need him to live. i need him with me

hijikata - scream yuki running to him

stay away - yelled hijikata. he was standing in one knee and takasugi was jumping to gave him a final cut

hijikata - yelled again yuki. she didn`t have enough time to take her sword out all she could do was stop the blade from hitting hijikata body

* * *

hijikata just waited for that final hit. the last hit he will ever received. but nothing. why is there so much blood? why am i still alive? he wondered

his eyes opened wide seeing yuki receive the hit. he catch her are grabed her with his arm

that is when he saw the cut on yuki´s back. it covered all her back from her right shoulder to her left hip

now is your turn - said takasugi

pushing yuki would only cause her more damage. he didn`t have time to pushed her away and if he did what would happened to her?

he will recieve the hit and be done with it

* * *

you bastard - yelled a men - stop that now! immediately!

takasugi turn aroud and saw the katsu men running to him

i will kill you - yelled the Katsu - surround him

fight - whispered yuki - hijikata fight

hijikata let yuki go and run to takasugi

the katsu men were near forming a circle around them

hijikata attacked and hit several time takasugi defense

a sword appaer from behind him and make a cut on takasugi neck

it was katsu. the cirlce of men was smaller

* * *

takasugi sama - a woman voice came from the sky

there was a ship above the field

you can`t scape now - yelled hijikata

you think? - smirk takasugi

they are dropping bombs - yelled a guard

* * *

the field was full with smoke

hijikata just run to yuki hopping the katsu men will take takasugi down

he hold yuki in his arms and try to wake her up

you fought - whispered yuki placing her hand in hijikata face

* * *

find that men - yelled katsu

he is gone katsu donno - replied a man

check on yuki - ordered katsu

some of the smoke dissipated and everyone could see the samurai holding yuki sama in his arms while she looked at him


	32. Chapter 32

is she going to be ok? - asked katsu

she will - replied onibaba - she just need some rest

hijikata was sitting outside yuki`s chamber listenig to every word. she was going to ok? or onibaba was just saying that? she wouldn`t even be hurt if it weren`t for him. why is this happening again? was his fate to hurt the women he loves?

i can`t let her get hurt again - tought hijikata - i must push her away too

* * *

katsu and onibaba left yuki`s chamber without even seeing him.

should i enter? - asked hijikata to himself - she is probably sleepig. i should check her

hijikata opened the door shyly

hijikata - said yuki - i was wondering when you`ll be coming.

all of yuki back was bandaged and she was lying face down

i hate sleeping face down - said yuki making small talk - but she said is better for me

the bandaged remember hijikata what he had to say

you are really hurt - said hijikata - i can`t see you like that

yuki just stared

the life of women who ended up with samurais is not the best life. I hope you learn you lesson and find yourself a good man that can protect you and take you away from all this. Let that stupid idea go, forget about samurais forget this life. don`t be so stupid and naive. you...

hijikata - whispered yuki

it was done. he push away. she will ask him to leave and he will pretend nothing happen.

if there something a have learn from these days - said yuki with a strong look on her face - it`s that my life, my fate and heart will be always attached to a samurai. so please let me choose the samurai.

hijikata was shock. he can`t just push her away, she was strong and determined. she can see trough his words.

who...are...you - asked hijikata - choosing?. asked hijikata to himself did she choose him or takasugi?

i choose - said yuki looking the sky - i choose sakata gintoki the shiroyasha

dondake? - yelled hijikata

yuki start laughing

you brat - said hijikata smiling he was getting use to her teasing - you little brat.

* * *

for the nexts weeks hijikata kept her mi

ssion as personal guard of yuki checking her health progess and protecting her. Inside hijikata knew he was waiting for yuki to make her mind and gave him some hint about her feelings.

* * *

yuki biggest damage was her shoulder. that scar will be with her forever but she could regain the strenght in arm.

get back here you brat - yelled hijikata chasing yuki

shut up - yelled yuki with a smiled - i am the demonic vice commander

yuki stoled hijikata`s jacket and running through the garden

you can`t run like that - yelled hijikata - you are hurt

i am demon - respond yuki - nothing can hurt me

no you aren`t - said hijikata catching some air

you want to be hijikata? i am hijikata now. you can be Yuki - she said taking her obi off

what are you doing? get dressed now you crazy brat you baka you...

* * *

do you see that onibaba - asked katsu

yuki sama is having some fun with her friend - replied onibaba blushing

we would have to send the letters sooner that we tought - said katsu firmly

already? - asked onibaba concerned - she is just a child. can we let her be just for a little while?

no - replied katsu harshly - yuki`s mother was that age when she run away with that ronin. Between the failure of her having a proper marriage and all the mad suitors we had around, it was an awful time. Plus i already own yuki a lot of money to let the debt grow.

* * *

i`ve send the letters - said katsu with a cold

uncle - whispered yuki as her eyes watered

don`t cry - ordered katsu - brides don`t cry. look the bright side you...

yuki sama - yelled onibaba - katsu sama she is running away

she is just upset - said katsu camly - she will be back in the morning like always


	33. Chapter 33

why uncle? - yuki wondered as she run - why now?

her eyes keep on watering but she didn`t want to cry. was it right to cry to your fate? she would look weak and it wouldn`t help her

she kept running trough the wood with no particular direction untill she stoped to catch some breath. the hill top she said. she could remember everything untill takasugi`s hit.

hijikata - she whispered - i need him

her feet turn around and she started running again, this time she was running to the headquartes

* * *

hijikata, kondo and sougo were sitting outside the dorms looking to the garden

a sword flow to hijikata`s direction right next to him it nailed in the hall

fight me - yelled a female voice from the top of the outside wall

yuki - said hijikata surprised - what are you doing?

fight me - yelled yuki again

wait there - yelled hijikata taking the sword and running to the wall

yuki jump and land on the roof

* * *

is she breaking the pact? - said kondo in complete shock

can i help her? - asked sougo with his bazooka

* * *

what are you doing? - yelled hijikata

fight me - ordered yuki again

that`s all you can say?

fight me baka

allright then. Prepare

they both were fighting. what scare hijikata was the possibilities of hurting yuki. she didn`t seem to mind the fact it was him who she was fighting

she is a killer - said hijikata to himself

why aren`t you fightin? - yelled yuki - why you stop fighting?

hijikata realized yuki wasn`t talking to him and put his sword down

you must fight - yelled yuki - you are supposed to be strong

hijikata tried to get closer to her dodging her hits. it wasn`t that hard, she was lost in herself. hijikata catch yuki`s sword with his hands and hold it tight till yuki let go. He hug her throwin the sword far away.

* * *

what is wrong with you? - asked hijikata

i am sad - replied yuki, she looked like a lonely child

what happened? - asked hijikata conforting the lonely child

what would happen if i tell you i don`t own my life? - asked yuki with sadness

nothing will happen - replied hijikata smiling - because it`s not true

i wish - replied yuki

wish granted - said hijikata hoping to make her smile. her face was sad.

tell a secret - said yuki - that would me happy

how about my past? - asked hijikata. he wanted yuki to know him, maybe understand him.

Back in my old village i was baragaki. a ronin, a trouble maker. i picked fights and never mind the people i hurt or...killed. i was angry all the time and when i was fighting i could forget for a moment the anger and the hate. just focus in the fight.

hijikata looked at yuki expecting to see surprise in her face maybe some horror in her black abyss eyes. but no, she looked calmy, like a child hearing a bed story, listening to every word.

during war - said yuki as her eyes the distance - i was known as nekomata o yuki. I fight like my mother, with two swords and my cat mask. nekomatas are supposed to kill and i kill a lot of people and amantos.

hijikata kept silence, he heard about someone with that name and the horror that propagate.

you know -said yuki lost in her mind - i always tought thorns were there to protect. The role nature gave the thorns is not to hurt but to shield. why they name you like that? thorns may hurt when they don`t have something to guard but when they have a purpose...

hijikata never tought it in that way. he was still a thorn but damn right he had a purpose.

and i always tought - said hijikata with a small amile - that nekos were friendly animals if you earn their trust. give a neko a place to be safe and it would stay around.

i guess a never have a safe place - whispered yuki

and i never have something to protect - whispered hijikata

you do now - said yuki getting up - you are not alone. you have a lot to people to guard and that makes me happy

aishiteru hijikata - said yuki walking to his direction

aishiteru hijikata san - she repeated as hijikata stand speachless. yuki grabed hijikata`s face softly with both her hands and kiss him. hijikata was surprised but let him self go and close his eyes.

aishiteru - repeated yuki puting a finger in hijikata lips - and i always will. but i want you to move on with your life

yuki started running

wait - yelled hijikata trying to go after her

hijikata ran trough the city trying to get her. she will go to the woods as a shortcut.

yuki - yelled hijikata to himself

once in the woods will be imposibble to find her and hijikata stoped to catch some air.

toshi knock it out - yelled kondo. he and sougo were on the patrol car.

give her some space - said kondo camly - let`s go home now

trying to find her was near impossible


	34. Chapter 34

THE NEXT MORNING

see toshi i told you - said kondo big a smile - look

kondo passed a letter to hijikata

it`s oficcial mail from the katsu family - added kondo - they probably want to meet with you and yuki

hijikata was in silent as he opened the letter. his cigarette felt right from his mounth.

toshi what is wrong? - asked kondo

hijikata grabb yuki`s swords and started running

oi toshi wait - yelled kondo - what the matter with him?

kondo pick up the letter from the floor

_"you have been chosen to participated in the Furawa Ketto"_

what an strange message - tought kondo

* * *

usually a duel wont mean anything to me but anything that involved the katsu clan was surely some more and probably something dangerous. there is only one person who can help me.

* * *

gintoki - yelled hijikata entering the yorouza`s office

gintoki raised his eyes and calmly said - i see you get a letter too

what`s going? - yelled hijikata - what it is this suppose to mean?

you are gonna give a hard time - sighed gin - shut up and i will tell you a couple of things

hijikata knock as he seat in front of gin

there is a very important tradition in yu`s family. The women in her family can only marry the man who wins the Furawa Ketto. hundreds of men will fight and the one that survive marry the girl.

this duel in the beginning was a form of prevent other men to steal the katsu women and to ensure they were marrying a strong men. As i said in the beginning only samurai could participate but when yuki`s uncle, katsu san became the head of the family he allowed other men and amantos to participate as long as they paid a big amount of money. with the years paying to get in the duel become a tradition and katsu see this as a form to make money.

why is she allowing this? - yelled hijikata

Yuki`s mother run away before a duel was organized for her - replied gin - since then...yuki`s parents were chased like dogs. They never had a very peaceful life yuki told me once.

and you get a letter too? - asked hijikata with suspicion

yuki bought my place - replied gin looking the roof as hijikata closed his fist - is not what you think. i don`t want to marry her and she doesn`t want to marry me. the duel get so distorted is not an obligation for the winner to marry the girl anymore. lots of women become assasins or courtesans.

hijikata opened his eyes wide for the shock

that`s why i am figthing - said gin with a smile - yuki want me to free her. if you win i guess you can marry her.

don`t joke around - yelled hijikata hiting the table - what`s the deal with the fight?

i don`t know - said gin with his usual voice - no one knows where is it gonna be or the time? we should hurry - added gin scrachting his cheeck

you think? - yelled hijikata

* * *

any news? - asked hijikata trough his radio

who are you? - asked a sadist voice on the other side - this the police channel. please don`t use it.

sougo you baka answered me - yelled hijikata - oi kondo san you got any news?

nothing yet - sighed kondo - there is no report of unusual behaviors

oi oi oi - kept complaining kagura - i am bored

kagura chan please behave - said shinpachi - it`s serious

i am bored too - complaine gin - am hungry too. it`s dinner time

hijikata sighed with dispice

you are supposed to be the adult - yelled shinpachi

it`s obvious that yuki`s family doesn`t want us to find them - complanied gin - yuki must leave us a hint. i can remember anything she said the past. all she ever did was to talk about mayo-freak and the woods near her house.

everyone looked to gin with a disappointed face

what? - asked gin annoyed - you think of something?

the woods you baka - yelled hijikata.

he realized where in the woods. the hill top. is far away from the city and no one can see the top clearly. even if the shisengumi or the bakufu knew about it the katsu will see them and run away. it was the perfect place.

the hill top - yelled hijikata - let`s go


	35. Chapter 35

you find us - said katsu welcomig hijikita and gin - i didn`t expect less of the demonic vice commander. and what did you did? - katsu asked looking at gintoki - do you follow him?

what do you mean by that? - yelled gintoki - i am the main character.

main character? - wonder katsu. that silver hair boy always was speaking nonsense.

yes main character - yelled gin - i am the hero and i will free yuki

she did bought your place - replied katsu - it`s the least yo can do

stop with the nonsense - yelled hijikata - let the duel begin

in it`s time - replied katsu - this is the meeting point. now you go to the castle. the servants will show you the way.

* * *

it looks like a figthing arena - said shinpachi shocked

this is where the duel will be? - asked hijikata with a harsh voice

yes hijikata sama - replied a servant - katsu`s family use this place for training

oi young samurai - said a woman voice as gintoki turn around - not you permed hair baka

what`s wrong with you old woman? - yelled gintoki

as i said young samurai - repeat onibaba looking at hijikata

are you ignoring me? - yelled gin

you must be careful out there - sighed onibaba

you are ignoring me - yelled gin

save yuki from this fate - said onibaba with her small eyes watered

i am going to be one that safe her - kept complaining gintoki

would you shut up - yelled hijikata - the woman is talking

thank you my child - added onibaba - be careful. the arena is full with traps and the men you are fighting have a terrible power. Yuki loves you dearly, don`t let her down. one more thing, forget you are and honorable men, fight your best with out fear.

* * *

all men to the arena - call a voice

that`s us - said hijikata

good luck hijikata san, gin san - said shinpachi

beat them up - yelled kagura

* * *

welcome welcome - yelled katsu as if he was a host - display yourself in a circle around me

everyone started moving as they look around. everyone seems like very powerful opponents.

you are now participating in the furawa ketto - said katsu - and here is your price.

yuki was being lowered from the ceiling. she was tied hand and foot and hanged from a hook.

hijikata was already unsheating his sword

not yet - said gin with a low voice

let`s begin - yelled katsu

suddlenly men appear from the shadow and grabb hijikata wrist. hijikata grabbed him and trow him away

calm dow samurai san - said katsu - it`s part of the duel

everyone was supposed to be handcuffed to someone else

the metal click wake up hijikata of his toughts

am i a lucky man? - said gin ironicaly

great - said hijikata with anger

fight - yelled katsu

* * *

one of the opponents was huge looked like a man but he was too told to be a human

beware of the amanto - yelled hijikata

i know - complaneid gin - don`t nag

there were some men but mostly there were amanto. that bastards of katsu is selling yuki to the highest bidder - tought hijikata

watch out - yelled gin

the huge amanto was using the men handcuffed to him as a weapon

i know - yelled hijikata

you don`t know - yelled gin back - if you get kill i will have to drag a dead body. have you tought about me at all?

i don`t have to think about you. don`t die either.

watch out - yelled gin pullinf hijikata

the huge amanto almost hit hijikata

try work like a team - complained gin - i can`t do everything

hijikata growled getting back to back with gintoki

the words of onibaba sounded in his head. he will kill. he is not here to be an honorable men

this guys will kill us - said gin

we will kill them before - replied hijikata

he had a hard time as his right hand was the one cuffed and he didn`t fight with his left arm.

one hit, two hits, three, four. he lost track as the bodies kept falling down

our friend is the only one standing - said hijikata trying to catch some air

the bigger the bigger the fall - replied gin

but how we make him fall? - asked hijikata

he is already bleeding from his side - said gin

i`ll distract him you cut him

what? how would you do that?

i`ll stand in front of him. you just make the cut deeper and we will atack again. use my sword. wood won`t cut fast enough trough the flesh

ok - sighed gin - you better know what you are doing

oh i know - replied hijikata

they started running in the amanto direction. hijikata stand in front of the amanto dodging it`s hit. his fist were faster that he tought

the amanto scream in pain. hijikata saw how gintoki`s stabe the amanto. all the sword was inside of him

gintoki run back where hijikata was to face the amanto.

now what? - said gin - that thing is still moving

i hope you can jump - smiled hijikata

what are you doing? - yelled gin

gintoki realized hijikata was going to attack the head and try to jump and aim for the neck

hijikata went trough the amanto eye and gintoki manage to make a deep cut in his neck

the amanto droped in his knees grabbing his own neck. it was over.

* * *

hijikata and gintoki were having a hard time breathig

now you two fight - yelled katsu

not been an honorable man it`s starting to show - said hijikata

i am not here to be an honorable men either - replied gin with his maniac face as he raised his sword

hijikata prepare himself to attack but the sudden move he made make him realized gintoki didn`t attack him, he cut the handcuffes

i am here to be a samurai - smiled gin - and don`t hard guy. i know you can`t fight with your left arm

baka - yelled hijikata - i don`t need my right arm either to win you

wanna try? - asked gin with confidence

as all samurai duel it must end with a single hit

* * *

why is my head hurting so bad? i don`t feel well at all.

where am i? the duel must be happening right now.

what`s the last thing a remember? i came home, i was crying and uncle told onibaba to make a tea

the tea - realized yuki - there was something in the tea for sure. that`s why i can`t see or move.

but where am i? if there were someone fighting in the duel is gin chan

gin chan - yelled yuki hopig he would hear her where she was - onii chan please

* * *

gintoki hearing yuki voice looked up to her. that`s when he felt it. one hit in his cheeck bone, one in his side and a last one that took the air of his stomach and lungs. he was down. lying in the arena floor.

* * *

we have a winner - yelled katsu - let the girl down

yuki didn`t understand. who was the winner? where is she?

she heard steps coming to her. was gintoki? it must be him

two hands grab her face

are you ok? - asked someone. it was hijikata voice

what are you doing here? - asked yuki - you came to stop the duel?

what is wrong with your eyes? - asked hijikata

you win you can take her - said katsu voice

what is going on? - yelled yuki - where is gin chan?

i am taking her - replied hijikata

hijikata fought in the duel? - asked yuki to herself - if he won that mean...

gin chan - yelled yuki, she could felt she was been carrying - please gin chan

i am taking that stupid men too - said hijikata - get up gintoki

how considered of you - said gintoki while clutching his stomach - you two there. come on we are going home.

* * *

gin san - said shinpachi with relieve - let`s go home. i`ll help you

you better do - said gin

gin chan - said kagura complaining - why you let mayo freak win? that was our ticket out of poverty

come on - complained gin - that`s how you treat your gin san after a fight? i was going to take eat ramen, now forget about it

the yorouza three kept talking nonsense as nothing has happened

* * *

hijikata was cutting the rope that held yuki hands and feet.

are you ok? - asked hijikata - now that you hear your gin chan is fine?

i am fine - replied yuki - i am better knowing you are ok too.

yuki - said hijikata with a low voice - i wanted...to tell...you that...

oh she fainted again - said onibaba letting yuki hit the floor - take her now. in the morning she will be better. This kids now a days can`t take onibaba`s tea

* * *

onibaba kept laughing as hijikata started carrying yuki out. gin, kagura and shinpachi were on his side walking as well. the duel was over.


End file.
